Elders Meeting
by Musicgirl1796
Summary: Byakuya gets sick and the Elders decide to take advantage of the situation when Rukia is called into the Elders Meeting in his place. BYARUKI. Side pairing: Ukitake x Unohana. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Nii sama is sick!

Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction ever and I am so excited to finally get it posted. I have been trying to write this forever now. So thanks for waiting! I will probably update every 1-3 weeks. So bear with me here. :) I want to thank everyone on FF for inspiring me to write and share. Also, if anyone wants to check out my DeviantART account, there is a link on my profile. Anyways, Enjoy my story! Read and Review! No flames please! Flames shall be put into my fireplace so I can toast marshmallows. Hehehe! :)

* * *

ACHOO!

'_I cannot recall the last time I was sick. So why now, after 110 years, must I have a cold?_' Byakuya thought. He has been sneezing and blowing his nose all day. His normally beautiful and silky hair was now matted with vomit and he had a box of tissues beside his bed. The maids were coming in every 5 minutes with a new cup of Hot Tea and Soup. Byakuya Kuchiki was sick. And it was bad, too. It was at times like this…

"I require a bath to be run at once!" He said through a strained voice to the poor maid that had the duty of taking orders from the very ill Captain.

There was an important Elders meeting today, and it was one Byakuya did not want to miss. He heard from Ginrei-sama that this meeting was of upmost importance, which meant it is so important that even if he was dead, he would probably still be required to attend. So there is no way he can miss this. He had to get better and he had to do it fast. But in the back of his mind, he wondered if Rukia was attending this meeting too. If it is as important as it sounds, Rukia was going to be required to go too; even if she wasn't born a Kuchiki member. However, Rukia has never attending meeting on her own before. The first time Rukia met the Elders, she had passed out from the sheer intensity of glares being thrown across the meeting room. Lately, it hasn't been so bad though. Rukia has been showing ample amounts of responsibility and authority. '_Maybe, maybe just this once, I can leave the meeting to Rukia and I can try to get better.'_

"Lord Kuchiki-sama, your bath is prepared." The maid bowed and scurried out of the room.

Byakuya then left the confines of his bed and went into the bathroom connected to his, more than large room. He walked in and noticed the huge bathtub filled with deliciously warm water, as evident by the large swirls of steam rising up from the porcelain tub. He took off his ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu: family heirloom scarf, and his 6th Division Captain Haori and almost got in the tub immediately. After removing the rest of his clothing, Byakuya slipped himself down into the warm water. But when he finally sat down in the tub and tried to run his fingers through his knotted hair, he realized that his kenseikan were still adorned there. He sighed and tediously removed the 5 kenseikan from his hair, working the white noble hairpieces out with taking any of his hair with it.

Whoever said Byakuya Kuchiki was perfect, had obviously never seen him sick.

"Nii-sama? Where are you? The Elders meeting is in a couple minutes! Are you okay? You are never late." inquired Rukia.

"I am in here, Rukia. I am sick today. Will you be able to go to the meeting alone?" replied Byakuya from inside his bedroom. He was now out of the bath and dressed and back in bed.

"…Alone?..."

"Yes. I know how important this meeting is and one of has to go. I would really appreciate it if I could rest today, Rukia."

This was the most honest Byakuya had ever been with her. It was also probably the longest conversation they have ever had together. Well…not really, but still…when Byakuya told her that he would just like to rest for once, Rukia felt inclined to repay her Nii-sama for all the trouble he has gone through for her in her life.

"O-Of course, Nii-sama. I would be honored to represent both you and I at the Elders meeting today. Thanks you very much, Nii-sama."

"Rukia…come here please."

Rukia opened Byakuya's bedroom door slowly and stepped inside. She gasped at the sight that she saw. She saw an enormous bedroom decorated with everything that is elegant and noble. There was white sakura petals painted all over the walls of the room, but Rukia couldn't even see the wall furthest away from her because his room was so big that it was too far away to Byakuya's sickly body lied on a bed that was twice the size of a normal king size bed. (A/N: I don't know much about Japanese Tatami so we will assume Byakuya bought his mattress from Urahara in the Living World.) But what was on the bed shocked her the most was Kuchiki Byakuya, looking like hell with a pile of used tissues beside him and hot soup, chicken noodle from the smell of it, and he was sweating like he was in a sauna. But then Rukia's thoughts of concern turned into thoughts of lust as she noticed that Byakuya was not wearing a shirt and was only in a pair of pajama bottoms on top of the covers. She watched sweat drip off of his toned and muscular chest and imagined herself being the cause of that sweat... '_What the hell!_' Rukia thought as she mentally banged her head against a wall, or well, her skull at least. Rukia shook off the thought and walked up beside Byakuya's bed.

"Rukia, I have a feeling this meeting is about you. Please don't take what the Elders say personally, you know how close-minded and ignorant they are." Byakuya said softly. A tone in which Rukia had never heard him use before.

'_Did Nii-sama just insult the Elders?_'

"Yes, Nii-sama. But, are you okay? Do you want me to get Unohana-Taichou for you?" Rukia was getting concerned at how odd Byakuya was acting. She was sure that not even the maids had seen him this sick before.

"Rukia, I have a fever, I feel like shit. I don't want another Captain to come see me right now, even if she will help me get over this dreadful cold."

"Okay…but when I come back from the Elders meeting please allow me to take care of you. You are very ill."

"You are allowed. But, one more thing Rukia…tell Ginrei-Ojii-sama that I want him to accompany you."

"Of course. Goodbye Nii-sama. Please feel better." She said before taking her leave. As Rukia was walking out of the door she thought she heard Byakuya whisper 'arigato', but was sure it was her imagination…

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but don't fret your pretty little heads! I shall be posting very very soon, because I am very very sick and missing school! Okay...so maybe, not so fun, but my point still stands! Please excuse any spelling or convention errors. I have no beta-reader and I was kinda like...'oh freaking well, I have a fever! I don't feel like checking spelling, I get enough of that at school!'. Also, any recommendations, corrections, or comments are welcomed and appreciated! If you read this story please check out my polls on my profile. They really help me write my stories because I get to find out what YOU, my readers, want to read. :)

Thanks! Until next time~

Next Chapter: "The Meeting"


	2. The Meeting

Hey, my wonderful readers! Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing my story! You guys made me want to post my new chapter extra early, but unfortunately I am really really sick, which is probably where I got the idea to make Byakuya sick, too. I think me and him have the same thing. lol. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Su Kuchiki, specifically: Thanks so much for your wonderful review and all the inspiration you have given me! :) I really appreciate it. But back to the story...this chapter has a lot of angst. So if you are looking for a comic relief chapter, this is not one of them. Please read and review! If you do…you get a special prize! Nah, just kidding. But I will love you forever! Also, no flames! Flames shall be used to heat up my chicken noodle soup!

* * *

~The Meeting~

"We, the Kuchiki Elders, call this meeting forth today to discuss the matter of Kuchiki Rukia."

"Me? Did I do something to displease you?" said Rukia shakily. She was racking her memory trying to find some reason why the Elders would possibly be mad at her.

"See, there she goes with that absolutely disdainful and crude language of hers! I can't believe we allowed this mutt into our prestigious clan…" said one of the old women. You could sense the arrogance and snobbish attitude of the woman just by standing next to her.

"Ha! It was that stubborn little brat! Speaking of which…where is our 'Head of Family, Clan Leader' that we love so much?" said another wrinkly Elder with twinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama is at home. He will not be attending the meeting today. He is very ill and he has asking me to represent both of us." said Rukia.

"Byakuya let YOU represent HIM?" about 3 Elders all said in unison.

"Yes, he did. Now, if it pleases you, may we please get down to business?" Rukia was feeling a lot braver today. She decided that she was going to stand up to these old hags like Byakuya usually did, considering that she is representing him in this meeting.

"Fine then. We want Kuchiki Rukia out of the family."

"WHAT?" Rukia yelled out in shock.

"You heard us! We want you out! We will no longer let you disgrace our clan." One of the Elders said, crossing his old, frail arms and looking at Rukia sternly.

"But-", Rukia tried to plead.

"Ha! Afraid? Good. You should be. Without us, you are simply Rukongai trash. We don't care what Byakuya thinks he will do to us. Byakuya is powerless as well, without us. We are the law here, not that spoiled brat!"

"Silence!" Ginrei Kuchiki had had enough. He was not going to standby and listen to a bunch of old farts insult Rukia AND his grandson. He was also not happy about the amount of power the Elders were holding at this moment. When Byakuya was there, they were respectful and submissive. But with him gone, who knows what they will dare to do. Ginrei leaned into the table where they were all sitting. They were in a well-lit room with a huge table that could easy seat 100 people. The most noticeable thing about the room was the difference in style compared to the rest of the Kuchiki Manor. The meeting room was fairly westernized compared to the more traditional setting of the rest of the house.

Then, Ginrei spoke into the ears of one of the newest elders, "It would be nice…If you would allow us to take our leave now, sir." He said through gritted teeth. The Elder was shaking in fear before he spoke up.

"Rukia Kuchiki. You have 5 days left as a Kuchiki member. If you have any business to tend to, take care of it immediately. We will visit you often to see if you are preparing yourself. Do not disgrace yourself with the last days that you have here."

Rukia looked down at the ground, holding back her many tears that threatened to fall from her sad violet eyes. She said nothing as she quietly stepped out of the room and started walking down the halls of the Kuchiki Manor. She walked for about 2 minutes before stopping at the doors that lead out to the garden closest to Byakuya's room. Still holding her head down in shame, she opened the doors and stepped outside.

Rukia loved the gardens. They were her favorite part of being a Kuchiki. Of course, it was nice to have money, but if she had some of her own she would simply buy a garden just like the one she is now sitting in. Rukia was perched at a little bench under the Sakura tree. She held herself in her own arms as she let the tears stream down her pale face. As she sat there whimpering, she did not hear the door of the Garden open, nor did she hear someone walk up behind her. She didn't even notice that that person was looking at her with the gentlest eyes.

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked, concerned.

Rukia whipped her head around to see Byakuya standing behind her. "Ni-Nii-sama?"

"Rukia, what is wrong? What did the Elders say to you? It has been a long time since I have seen you this upset."

"Oh. I-it was nothing." Rukia lied.

"Rukia", Byakuya didn't believe a word of it, "did they insult you?"

"Yeah, they did." She wanted to be at least somewhat honest with him. But she couldn't help but to be afraid of telling him the whole truth about it. She thought it would make him sicker from the stress of it all.

"ACHOO!"

"Gomen, Rukia. I had hoped that they would not berate you, like they do with everyone else." Byakuya said before politely turning to blow his nose.

"Nii-sama?" Now it was Rukia's turn to be concerned.

"Yes, Rukia?"

"I believe you said that you would let me take care of you after the Elders meeting." She reminded him.

"Oh, yes. I believe I did." Byakuya said, coughing.

"Well then. Come now, you must get back to bed." Rukia left the garden with Byakuya following shortly behind her and walked down the hall where Byakuya's bedroom was. Rukia waited for Byakuya to step in front of her and lead the way, while she bowed showing respect for his authority. Byakuya stepped in front of her and opened his bedroom door and walked over to his bed. Byakuya was still in a casual black kimono, that was just slightly too big for him. Showing Rukia that he had lost weight.

"Nii-sama, we must get weight back on you. You have lost about 10 pounds from what I can see. Let me go get the maid."

"Wait, Rukia." A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and he said, "Rukia, you have promised to take care of me. So, no maids. Also, I am eating very much. Look, I still have soup sitting here from lunch."

After some hesitation, Rukia said, "Alright then. But you have to stay in bed."

"Yes, dear." Byakuya said tiredly, giving up on the war with his body to stay awake.

_'Dear? He just called me dear! As if…we were a couple or…married! He must have a fever! I should call Unohana Taichou._'

"Nii-sama, I believe you are running a fever, please allow me to call Unohana Taichou." Rukia asked.

"No." Byakuya said bluntly.

"No? But Nii-"

Byakuya interrupted her swiftly, "I said no, Rukia. That means no."

Rukia could do nothing but sigh and say, "Hai, Nii-sama."

Byakuya laid down in bed with his head faced away from Rukia, who was sitting in a comfortable chair beside his bed. Rukia looked at Byakuya softly, as he finally fell asleep.

_'I was really lucky to be taken in by such a person. Even if I have to leave, I am grateful for all that he has done for me. He makes up my life. There is no other family I have. Now that Kaien is dead, and I never see Renji, he is the only family I have left. I hope that after I leave I will still be able to see him…What are you thinking, Rukia. Of course not. To Byakuya you are just an obligation that he has to take care of. With you gone, he might be able to move on in his life….and if that is the way it is, if he will be better off without me. I will leave willingly, without regrets.'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) Please remember to review! I love reviews, they make me want to post early *wink wink nudge nudge*. Lol. Actually, I had this chapter typed up earlier, but I accidently deleted it. Gasp! I was angry, too. I was in a hurry to type this. Its 4AM!

Next Chapter: "Ambulance"


	3. Ambulance

Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I have to dedicate this chapter to Vicky73, thanks for your enthusiasm; it helped me get focus on getting this chapter out to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Anyway, Read and Review! No flames please, as they will be used for burning homework that I don't want to do! Also, I am going to stop putting the mature content warnings I usually put up, because it is an "M" rated story. If you click on this knowing that, it is not my problem. Sorry. All rights belong to Tite Kubo. I don't own bleach. If I did, Byakuya and Rukia would be together already. :)

* * *

Ambulance~

*Yawn*

Rukia slowly opened her eyes to the ever present bright morning sun as she threw the covers off of her and tried to sit up, but failed, noticing that she was already sitting up. She looked around the room and saw that she was not in her room, but in Byakuya's. She quietly stood up and walked into Byakuya's bathroom.

Rukia would normally not do something such as going in to Byakuya's bathroom. But she had been in there many times last night holding Byakuya's hair back while he threw up. Rukia was used to such things so it did not affect her as it would most people. Back when she was in the Rukongai, she had to take care of many sick people, many times. It was so easy to get sick in the non-sanitary streets of Inuzuri. But she had never seen Byakuya sick like this. In fact, she had never seen Byakuya sick at all.

After washing her face and using the toilet, Rukia walked back into Byakuya's room. She had found him still sleeping on top of the covers, without a shirt on again. But this time, Rukia had no time for her feelings about this, as he was sweating profusely, and not in a good way. Rukia extremely worried about him as she put her hand to the top of his head. Byakuya was burning up. His forehead actually burnt her hand.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Wake up!" Rukia stood there shaking Byakuya until he woke up from his fevered sleep.

"Rukia…what's wrong?" Byakuya asked half-consciously.

Rukia continued to shake him. "Nii-sama you-!" And just as he had woken up, Byakuya passed out again in Rukia's arms.

"Byakuya…please wake up…please!" She pleaded with his unconscious form.

Rukia carefully placed Byakuya's head back on his pillow and ran out of the room. Rukia ran up to the maid and told her to call Unohana Taichou. Rukia went back into Byakuya's room and saw Byakuya gasping for air. Rukia couldn't wait any longer. She sat him up and tried to stand him up. She managed to get half of Byakuya's large frame on her back and she shunpoed out of the room. She told the maid that she couldn't wait for Unohana Taichou anymore and had to take him to the 4th division right away. The maid looked concerned as Rukia shunpoed to the 4th Division. But little did she know that this was just the beginning of the trouble.

On the way on out of the manor, Rukia ran into one of the Elders, Kureijī Kuchiki. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?" The Elder said.

"He is sick! Get out of my way! I am in a hurry, here!" Rukia said, pushing the Elder out of her way and shunpoing off again.

Rukia had to shunpo all the way to the other side of the Sereitei. She couldn't afford to stand around. Who knew what kind of state Byakuya was in! Rukia didn't want to chance it. She needed to get there and get there fast. But that meant passing by without question, the 13th, the 12th, the 11th, the 10th, the 9th, the 8th, the 7th, the 6th, and the 5th divisions. It was times like these that Rukia wished she wasn't so well-liked. And to have the most famous Captain in the Soul Society passed out on your back is also not so helpful. Rukia was just passing by the 13th division when…

"Hey RUKIA! Oh, Hey KUCHIKI-Taichou! It's so nice to see you guys!" Kiyone and Sentaro said, not noticing Byakuya's state due to their excitement.

"Yep. Okay. Got to go!" Rukia said moving them out of her way and shunpoing off to the 12th Division.

Rukia shunpoed to the 12th Division building, hoping and praying not to run into anyone. Not anyone from this Division, at least. Not from that creepy, sadistic, good for nothing division. (Except for when they saved Sode No Shirayuki)

"Oh. Hello, Rukia. What happened to Kuchiki-Taichou? Would you like me to perform a little experiment on him?" Mayuri asked, seemingly picking flowers or herbs from the garden in front of the division gates.

"NO! Move, please Kurotsuchi-Taichou! I need to get him to the 4th!" Rukia yelled, trying to look back to make sure Byakuya was still okay.

"Fine then. Let that wretched woman take care of him. But you know where to find me." Mayuri said, displeased.

"Yep. Sure." Rukia again moved him out of the way and shunpoed off to the next division. The…11th!

"Oi, Rukia! What's going on? Hey, is something wrong with Kuchiki-Taichou?" Ikkaku asked. At least Rukia could deal with him, Ikkaku was the probably the most sane and practical one in the 11th.

"Yes. Byakuya is very sick. I need to get him out of here now." Rukia informed him. But suddenly, a pink-haired little girl ran out from behind the corner, and pulled on Byakuya's pant leg.

"I-Is Byakushi okay, Ruki-Ruki?" Yachiru asked.

"No, Kusajishi-Fukutaichou. I need to get him to the 4th right away." Rukia told her, silently praying that the little girl wouldn't keep her any longer.

"…Okay. Please take care of Byakkun!" Yachiru asked innocently.

Rukia lightened up a little as she said, "Sure." and shunpoed off to the next division, the 10th.

"Heyyy Rukia! Hehe…is Kuchiki-Taichou drunk?" Rangiku asked, probably drunk herself.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Rukia said.

"Oh, then you should really get him inside." Matsumoto said as she stumbled slightly. Yep, she was definitely drunk. And it was only morning!

"Yeah. I should. Thanks for the advice!" Rukia tried to say genuinely, but sounded more like she was barking at her. "You're welcome!" Matsumoto shouted after Rukia's retreating form.

With that, Rukia shunpoed to the 9th. Rukia was waiting for Hisagi or someone else to pop out and question her, but it didn't happen. She just passed on by and headed to the 8th. With a little more confidence that she would not be stopped again she sped up a little. That's when she heard a moan from Byakuya. She figured he was getting sick from her speed, so she stopped shunpoing and started to walk very fast. She was also very tired, as she was not extremely skilled with shunpo and she did not have a lot of stamina left. She walked briskly and paying attention to Byakuya to see if he was making anymore sounds, but she was being so careful to listen to Byakuya that she didn't notice that she was headed right into…

"Oomph!" Rukia said as he stumbled backwards trying to keep Byakuya on her back.

* * *

Hello! So sorry once again for the late update, but I also feel bad about leaving this chapter a cliffhanger but it is all for good reason. Don't worry. I will be posting again this weekend so you will get another chapter to Read and Review! :) Btw, don't forget to do that. Hahaha. If you were wondering what the Kuchiki Elder's name means…it means, 'crazy' in Japanese. Which was for a reason! But why would I want to spoil such things for you? Remember, no flames! Please excuse any spelling or convention errors. ^.^

Next Chapter: Feelings~


	4. Feelings

Honestly, I was NOT happy with my last chapter. I know what I would like to happen in the story but that's about it. I write the chapters pretty much unplanned. I really wish I didn't post the last chapter and worked on it some more because it is just not where I would like it to be. But at least I got some humor in the story. Now I can finish that up and move onto the serious stuff. :) Thank you to all my reviewers! You make my day with your encouragement! Please read and review. But no flames! I am working on another ByaRuki fanfic, but it won't be posted for a little while because I am going to write a lot of it first. But I am working on that and it should be out right after I finish this fic. Please excuse any errors and stuff like that. Thanks! ^.^ I own nothing. Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Feelings~

"Oomph!" Rukia said as she stumbled backwards trying to keep Byakuya on her back.

In front of her was the 8th division captain, Kyoraku-Taichou, who was staring down at the awkward-looking Rukia trying to stay upright.

"Oh. Hello, Rukia-chan. How are you today?" The Captain said looking down to see the small Shinigami carrying what looked like a Byakuya crash test dummy that was in a car accident.

"Well…Nii-sama is sick. I need to get him to the 4th right away." Rukia said.

"Do you want me to get Unohana-Taichou for you? I don't think you should move him around too much."

"Get her? You mean bring her here?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Unohana-san responds immediately for any Captain or Lieutenant that is in need of care." Kyoraku said, surprised that Rukia did not know of it already.

"Seriously? I came here all the way from the Kuchiki Manor for her to come to me?" Rukia yelled angrily. She can't believe that she put Byakuya in potential danger because of her lack of knowledge. Maybe she wasn't fit to be a Kuchiki…

"Calm down, Rukia-chan. Let me send a Hell Butterfly to her right away. For now, just set Byakuya-kun on the ground and I'll take a look at him myself." He said as he helped Rukia get Byakuya off her back and laying on the ground. Luckily, she had found…or tripped over…Kyoraku-taichou as he was laying underneath a sakura tree, drinking sake. They were in a perfect spot to lay Byakuya down in the shady grass.

"Oh, thank you so much, Kyoraku-taichou!" Rukia said as she bowed in appreciation to the Captain.

"No problem! Anything for my dear Rukia-chan." The flirtatious Captain walked into his division and a couple seconds later him and a hell butterfly came out. The Captain held out his hand and the butterfly flew away in the direction of the 4th.

"She should be here in about 10 minutes. For now I'll try to use some kido to heal him. So what happened to him?" Kyoraku inquired.

"Well, it all started 2 days ago. Nii-sama got really sick right before an Elders Meeting and I was really worried about him. He asked me to go to the meeting for him, and I did. But after I got back, he got worse. His fever got really high and he passed out after I tried to wake him up." Rukia explained quickly.

Rukia was kneeling beside him as she looked at him. She never noticed how handsome he was when he was relaxed. He truly was Byakuya Kuchiki. Kyoraku-Taichou was still healing him with some low-level kido as Rukia told the rest of her story.

"After all that he has done for me over the years, saving him now is only the beginning of what I owe him. He has done the same for me countless times and never even wanted a 'thanks'. It was like he considered rescuing me part of his job. Well, by his logic, rescuing him is my job. And I will do anything that it takes to get him better…but I only have four more days…" Rukia said, now in a tell-all mode. She had needed to vent for some time now and Kyoraku was listening.

"Four more days? What do you mean, Rukia-chan?" He asked her.

"Did I say that out loud? I meant…umm….that…he needs to get back to work in…four days…or….umm….Renji…he'll be mad…." Rukia tried to cover up her statement, flustered at the question.

"Rukia-chan, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." He said in that charming voice of his.

Rukia sighed. She knew that she wasn't supposed to tell anybody about her impending expulsion from the clan, but it was going to be hard to take care of the head of the Kuchiki Family, when you are not in the Kuchiki Family. Maybe, she should let Unohana-Taichou take care of him…

"Hello? Rukia-chan?" Kyoraku-Taichou waved his hands over Rukia's tear-welled eyes.

"Oh sorry." She said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I was thinking, hypothetically, that if Nii-sama and I weren't adopted siblings, if I would ever be able to see him again."

"I don't know Rukia-chan. I would think not, considering the difference in status. Captain Kuchiki has made quite a name for himself over the years." The older Captain said.

"That's what I thought….Kyoraku-Taichou?" Rukia asked, getting his attention.

"Yes, Rukia-chan?"

"Can you watch over Byakuya and make sure he gets taken care of? I need to go somewhere. Please send me a Hell Butterfly when he gets to the 4th." She got up off the ground and stood up.

"Sure." Kyoraku-Taichou sat down near Byakuya and took out a sake cup. "You don't mind if I drink a little—Rukia-chan?" But Rukia had already shunpoed off in the direction of the 6th Division.

"My, My, My, she sure was in a hurry, wasn't she, Byakuya?" Kyoraku said as Byakuya slightly opened his eyes and tried to get his weak body in an upright position.

"Where….is Rukia?" Byakuya sounded extremely tired as he managed to sit up straight.

"Rukia just left. Retsu is on her way. Did you know that Rukia was mighty worried about you, Byakuya?" Kyoraku asked him.

"No. I was not aware."

"…Not aware of what now, Kuchiki-Taichou?" An approaching figure with a kind and yet terrifying voice said.

~*.*.*~

"Oi, Rukia! What's wrong?" Renji said, seeing his friend running into his office crying. Renji ran into his office after her, dropping his paperwork on the ground, and shutting the door after him.

"Oh, Renji! I-It's, I'm, so afraid." Rukia was not afraid to cry in front of her best friend. He has been through it all with her, seeing her cry was not a first for him.

"What is it, Rukia? What happened?" Renji was starting to get worked up seeing her so upset. Even though they have been through a lot together, she was more upset now than Renji has ever seen her before. She looked like she had just got done running a mile. Her hair was sticking out all over the place. Her face was flushed and pale and her big violet eyes were darkened as streams of defeating tears rolled down her cheeks. "Byakuya" was all she could manage to say to him.

"What did he do to you? I swear, if he hurt you, I'll kill him!" Renji's reiatsu was rising to Bankai levels as some of the structures around them were crumbling. This included: the desk, five unseated officers, some trees outside, and the ceiling that were starting to bellow.

"H-he is sick. H-he is very sick. B-But, he…I'll, never…" Rukia was shaking. Not only from Renji's rise in reiatsu but also because her emotions were getting the best of her. She couldn't even stand anymore as she realized what was too hard to put into words. That she would never see him, her house, or most of her friends ever again. She fell to her knees and sobbed. As Renji watched the whole ordeal unfold the only thing he could do was bend down and hold Rukia as she cried on his shoulder.

After a couple minutes of crying, Rukia wiped her face and stood up, with the assistance of Renji. She hugged her arms as she tried to keep herself together. Finally, Rukia motioned for Renji to sit down as she took a seat herself and told him everything that had happened.

"Rukia. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Renji asked her. He was a little mad that she didn't inform him before, but he was more concerned about what Rukia was going to do.

"I couldn't. I had to take care of Byakuya." She said solemnly

Renji shook his head in understanding. "So why did you leave Byakuya at the 8th Division so you could come here?"

"When I was talking with Kyoraku-Taichou I realized what leaving the Kuchiki Family really meant. I knew then that I would never see Nii-sama again after this, and that my life was going to change forever. I needed to talk to you, Renji. You have always been there for me. And even though we were out of touch for a long time when I first joined the Kuchiki Family, you were always my friend. I came here to ask you a huge favor…"

"What is it? You know I'll do anything for you. You want me to go beat up those Elder scumbags?" Renji said, making a fist to show her how serious he was.

"Since I will no longer be living in the Kuchiki Family Manor, I need somewhere to go. I don't make enough on an unseated officer's salary to buy a house. And—"

"Rukia, my answer is yes, but why? Why would you want to stay with me when you can stay at your Division?"

"That's exactly it. If I was staying with Nii-sama's lieutenant than it would be easier to see him and take care of him." Rukia reasoned.

"Oh. Well, of course. I can't blame you for wanting to see your brother, even if he is just an adopted one…But I thought you told me, that he never once looked at you, and that he didn't care about you?"

"Well, that was true. But after the execution incident and Aizen, he has become much closer to me. He started to spend more time with me, talk to me, and genuinely care for me. After he told me about Hisana, he felt like he could open his heart to me. He began to tell me many things that happened to him, that made him who he is today. That was when he became my brother. Then, I realized how much he trusted me, how much he cared for me…Renji, did you know that I am his pride?"

"His pride? I never knew Captain was so deep." Renji said with a slight frown at where this conversation was going.

"Yes. And I felt the same way towards him. I knew that I could trust him with my life, my soul, with everything. He listened to every story I told him about me and my life. That was when he became Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia said.

"Rukia? What are you talking about? Are you saying—"

"Yes. I am in love with Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia said. This was the first time she had ever said it out loud and it felt wonderful. She wanted to shout it to the world. But she was so scared.

"In love with? Rukia, just how far did your 'relationship' progress?" Renji questioned.

"I just told you. I love him. I have never told him and he has never told me that he feels the same. So I can't speak for him. But I don't want to leave him. Not now, Renji. I finally put my heart in someone else's hands again and I don't want to lose that again. You are the only person I have left who I trust with that same thing, my heart. So please, help me." Rukia groveled, trying to let the tears form again.

"You're not kidding, are you? Goodness gracious Rukia, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Renji stood up and offered a hand to Rukia.

"Tomorrow you can start moving your stuff into my place. I am not sure if you noticed this or not but, about 5 minutes ago a Hell Butterfly came in here. I am guessing that means that Byakuya is at the 4th. Let's go." Renji said.

"After being an idiot all your life, how did you suddenly get so smart?" Rukia asked as the two were walking to the 4th Division.

"I am not smart Rukia. If anything, I am more of an idiot than I was before…" He said before trailing off. "We're here." Renji opened the door for Rukia and she walked inside, followed by him. Rukia went up to the front desk asking for Byakuya's room and was told where it was. The two shortly arrived at his room to find Byakuya lying in bed, now conscious and doing much better, thanks to Unohana-Taichou who was standing right beside his bed.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said as he weakly held a hand up for Rukia to hold.

"Hai, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, going to his bedside and grabbing his hand.

"I have become aware of some things that are going on currently and I would like you to explain them to me when we get back." Byakuya said as he gripped her hand tightly.

-Flashback-

"…Not aware of what now, Kuchiki-Taichou?" An approaching figure with a kind and yet terrifying voice said.

"Oh. I was just telling our little Byakuya here about Rukia-chan." Kyoraku said with a smile on his face.

"Do you two know something about Rukia that I do not?" Byakuya asked with a little bit of attitude in his strained voice.

"Well, I believe we do." Unohana said, kneeling down and beginning to heal Byakuya with high level kido.

"And what exactly would that be?" Byakuya asked as the two older captains smirked at each other.

"Little naïve Byakuya-kun, you may know a lot about Rukia but you don't know the most important thing about her." Kyoraku said.

"Which is?"

"Where her love is." Unohana answered.

"Her love? Rukia is not involved in any dating, she has told me herself." Byakuya was starting to get worried. Did Rukia lie to him?

"Hahaha. Little Byakuya-kun, oh how I admire your blissful ignorance." Kyoraku-Taichou said.

"Insult me once more, and Senbonzakura will have your head." Byakuya warned.

"Kyoraku-taichou, try to be nice to him. We will get nowhere with talk like that." Unohana said, finishing up her kido.

"But Unohanaaa-san! It's no fun if we just tell him!" Kyoraku whined in a child-like fashion that made Byakuya roll his eyes.

Unohana replied to Kyoraku's outburst with one of her death smiles. Which, Byakuya thought were even scarier than his or Rukia's signature death glares.

"Anyway, Kuchiki-Taichou, Rukia's love is not with anybody you don't know." Unohana said while still giving her death smile to Kyoraku.

"Impossible. No one who knows me would dare to betray me." Byakuya said assertively. Unohana turned her head and inflicted Byakuya will the bad ill of her death smile as she continued speaking.

"Her love is something that was earned by someone who gave their love to her first." Unohana said with great wisdom.

"Can we put a name on this someone?" Byakuya asked, trying to look away from her deadly smile.

"Sure." Her smile softened. "His name is Byakuya Kuchiki, and as you know, he is you."

-End of Flashback-

"What are you talking about Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, concerned that he found out about the meeting's results.

"We will talk about it at the Manor." Byakuya said, getting up out of bed with the help of Unohana.

"Are you able to go home?" Rukia asked him.

"Yes. Kuchiki-Taichou came down with the same disease Hisana-san contracted. Luckily, Kuchiki-Taichou was strong enough to overcome it." Unohana answered.

"Hisana? My sister?"

"Yes, Rukia." Byakuya said with a tear in his eye. Byakuya now had more sadness in his heart than ever. He was able to live after having the disease that took his wife's life. He felt like he was dying all over again; this time, on the outside and inside.

* * *

Thank you all for putting up with the long wait. I am really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out to you all. And because I was rushing, I didn't have time to read over it and check for errors. Please forgive those, as I will try harder next time to have an even better chapter out to you. The next update will not take so long. I promise. :) Because mastermind, Musicgirl1796, has a plan! Yes. I know! So very exciting! It only took every ounce of determination I had to do it, but I did it! Please read and review! ^.^

Next Chapter: Confessions~


	5. Confessions

No A/N for the beginning of this chapter! :D Just read and enjoy!

* * *

Confessions~

"Rukia, I am glad you are here. Sit down." Byakuya said, pulling a chair out from the dining room table. Rukia gracefully took her seat and looked up at Byakuya with still hazy eyes from just waking up. It wasn't even dawn outside and he wanted to have this conversation now? Rukia had only gotten up out of bed to get a glass of water. But Byakuya was up and dressed, looking fabulous as always. Just how the hell can he do all this stuff and always be perfect?

"Yes, Nii-sama…what is it?" Rukia had a bad feeling that she was going to be kicked out of the Kuchiki House earlier than expected.

"While Unohana-Taichou was healing me, some surprising news was brought to my attention that I feel we need to discuss." Byakuya said, fidgeting with his hands. Byakuya was actually nervous for the first time in his life. He has never had to talk with Rukia about stuff like this. Why did he have to do it now? It wasn't too late to back out.

"Nii-sama, I apologize for getting you dragged into this. I will be out of your hair soon enough. Please don't be angry with the Elders. They just want the best for you, as do I." Byakuya was confused by what she said. Byakuya sat down, too; for he had a feeling this was going to be a long talk.

"Rukia, explain." Byakuya was trying to figure out if they were even talking about the same thing.

"Well, you see…I am not exactly sure of the reason…but, as you know, the Elders are kicking me out..." After hearing this, Byakuya rose from the table, reiatsu flaring, and flashed over to Rukia. Rukia wasn't even sure if it was shunpo or if he was just so angry that he was faster than light. He grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, scaring her. Rukia was expecting to be hit. She remembered her days in Inuzuri when being hit was common when you made someone mad. Rukia had lived her pampered life in the Kuchiki Manor for a long time. If it had been only a couple years ago, she would've expected him to hurt her. That was just what people did. But Byakuya didn't hit her. Not with his fist anyway. He shot her the most emotional look she had ever seen in her life.

His eyes were filled with sorrow, anger, frustration, compassion, and fear all at the same time. Rukia had never seen a person hold so much emotion in their eyes. And for a person like Byakuya Kuchiki, who never showed emotion, to show all of this emotion at one time, was truly shocking to Rukia. She stared at him, mesmerized by his sudden show of emotion. He was so upset by this information. 'Didn't he already know?' she thought.

"Rukia is that what happened at the Elders Meeting that got you so upset?" He said, still staring into her widened eyes.

"Y-yes…isn't that what you wanted to talk about?" At that moment something inside Byakuya snapped. He knew now that what she said was true. The Elders are kicking her out.

"No. No it wasn't." Byakuya let go of her shoulders and sunk into the chair right beside her.

"What we are going to do is: fix this – misunderstanding – with the Elders and then we are going to continue our discussion. I will hold an Elders Meeting right away." Byakuya said, getting up and pulling out Rukia's chair so she could get up.

"B-but Nii-sama are you well enough? You just got out of the hospital yesterday and Unohana-Taichou said that you need your rest." Rukia said, standing up and following Byakuya out of the dining room.

"Yes. I am fine. This is part of what I wanted to discuss with you, and as I said before, we will talk about that later." Byakuya was walking to the meeting hall in the eastern wing of the manor.

"Hai, Nii-sama."

~.*.*.*.~

"I require an emergency meeting to be held at once! Gather all of the Elders here immediately!" Byakuya barked at the poor old man with the job of calling the Elders into the meetings.

"Y-yes Lord Kuchiki-sama." The old man replied.

Byakuya turned to look at Rukia. Rukia and Byakuya were waiting in the meeting hall, directly outside the meeting room. Much like the actual room, the hallway was westernized as well. It was not Byakuya's preference. In fact, Byakuya hated this room very much. He tried to change it when he was still the young hot-headed successor. Even as a teenager, heck, even as a child, Byakuya hated this room. When he became the head of the family, Byakuya ordered to have it changed immediately. But apparently, the Elders have more control over the look of their meeting room than he does.

The Elders and the Head of family hold equal amounts of power. If the Elders don't like something that Byakuya does, it normally doesn't get disputed about. Normally, Byakuya will get what he wants, just like all of the other heads of family before him, due to the fear the Elders have for him. But in some situations, the Elders will stand their ground. Byakuya, being the stubborn and thick-headed person we know today, also stands his ground. So the two parties come to comprise. That is what happens for the normal everyday things that they have to take care of for the noble family. Unfortunately, this is not a normal everyday thing… And Byakuya is mad.

'I see no way this can turn out well.' Rukia thought to herself.

Byakuya noticed that Rukia was nervous. She was biting her lip and playing with her night kimono. Her night kimono was a bright purple knee-length kimono with Chappy embroidered on the bottom.

'That's right. Rukia had just woken up. The Elders will not be pleased if they see Rukia dressed so casually.' Byakuya thought to himself.

"Rukia, while I wait for all of the Elders to file into the room, you go get changed into one of your more formal kimono." Byakuya said almost pushing Rukia out of the hall.

"Sure Nii-sama. I totally forgot about that. Forgive me." Rukia took her bow and left the room.

~.*.*.*.~

"Kasumi!" Rukia pushed open the shoji door of her room.

"Hai, Rukia-sama." Kasumi, a pretty young lady answered. Kasumi had short brown hair that swept across her unique face and very large blue eyes. If her eyes were darker they would largely resemble Rukia's. She also had a small curved nose that Rukia guessed that she broke at one point in time. Kasumi was one of the richer of the servants of the Kuchiki Family. Kind of like how the Fons served the Shihoins. Kasumi was born as the third daughter of the Suzuki Family. All of the Suzukis served the Kuchiki family over the years. Kasumi's mother, Hikari, is Byakuya's personal servant and Kasumi's sisters, Ayame, and Hana are the personal servants of Ginrei Kuchiki. The Suzukis are the closest people to the Kuchiki Family, since they both have been together as long as the two clans' history goes back. The Suzuki Family is of a lesser noble clan. They are not nearly as wealthy as the 4 noble houses.

But ever since Rukia has lived in the Kuchiki Family Manor, Kasumi and her family have been there for her. They have helped her through countless situations, and they were about to yet again.

"Kasumi, Nii-sama is holding an Elders Meeting right now on my behalf so I really need to look good. Can you get me one of my best kimonos, preferably one that the Elders have complimented or liked at all?

"Yes, Rukia-sama. I do recall the Elders liking this kimono very much when you wore it a couple years ago." Kasumi said pulling out a beautiful silver kimono, trimmed with light pink flowers with a gold and purple obi to tie it. Rukia also remembers the day she was talking about. It was the first time the Elders or Byakuya had ever complimented her. The Elders had said that she had looked quite noble for trash. And although, to others, it may have sounded like an insult, it was the nicest thing they had ever said to her. After the meeting that day, Byakuya had looked at her for the first time and told her that she looked beautiful in it. It only happened a couple years back, before she went to Karakura Town for the first time.

"That one is perfect."

~.*.*.*.~

"Oh, if it isn't our little Byakuya-kun! I heard you were sick." One of the Elders said. Most of the Elders were in the Meeting Room now, which Byakuya had gone to while waiting for Rukia.

'I heard you were a dead man.' Byakuya said under his breath. But Byakuya didn't realize that his grandfather, Ginrei was standing right beside him. And everyone knows that the Kuchikis' have the best hearing.

Ginrei patted his grandson on the shoulder, surprising him, and said, "I know that you are angry, but you should try to watch your mouth. You are starting to remind me of when you were a teenager." Ginrei was laughing at Byakuya's reaction to his comment; which was sheer rage.

"Grandfather, were you aware of what was going on with Rukia?" Byakuya said, mentally trying to stare into the respected man's soul.

"Yes, quite. I believe I was the only one who tried to stop it." Ginrei said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Byakuya shouted, earning stares from all of the Elders in the room.

"Well, you were sick, Byakuya. Was I supposed to do? I cannot go up against the entire council of Elders." Ginrei pointed towards the table which now had all of the Elders sitting around it.

"Byakuya, Ginrei, would you like to sit down and continue this discussion at the table?" One of the Elders said. Byakuya sighed. He needed to calm down. He hasn't lost his cool like that since he was a little kid. Byakuya never would have thought that the thought of being without Rukia hurt him so much. Of course, Byakuya had become much closer to her after the defeat of Aizen, when he felt he could be truer to his feelings. But Byakuya didn't think that Rukia would have this much of an effect on him. Byakuya took a deep breath and shut out all of his anger and sat down.

"So Byakuya, why have you summoned us here?" Another one of the Elders asked.

"I would like to know why you have taken advantage of my time in illness, and decided to throw Rukia out of the house. May I remind you, before you decide to speak, that I AM the head of this family and also one of the strongest people in this room." Byakuya said, still choking down his anger.

"Oh, that? I didn't think that you would have a problem with that, after all, you are known as -" One of the Elders began.

"HUSH sis! Do you want to get us killed?" The previous Elder's brother said in a hushed tone. Apparently Byakuya's message was received by someone.

"…." Byakuya looked at them suspiciously. Did these Elders seriously involve themselves in such rumored gossip? No wonder Byakuya was never respected by these old hags! They were out there making rumors about him while he is the one who actually runs the damn thing!

"If I may please interrupt," Ginrei said politely, "I believe that there is no reason for Rukia to leave. I mean, what truly has the girl done wrong?"

"What hasn't she done wrong? Ha!" One of the nastier Elders said, chuckling on Rukia's expense. Byakuya bit his tongue and held down his reiatsu.

"I will not stand for any unnecessary insults! We need to be serious here. Rukia is a part of this family and deserves the respect of being talked about seriously." Ginrei said, standing up for his adoptive granddaughter. In fact, although he was scary at times, Ginrei Kuchiki was probably the kindest of all of the Kuchikis. He was very easy to get along with, as long as you showed him respect. So Rukia and Ginrei were actually quite close. Ginrei would often take his 'granddaughter' out for dinner to just talk to her. For Rukia, Ginrei and Kasumi were probably the only reason she stayed in the Kuchiki house in the beginning, before Aizen's defection. The two people helped Rukia keep a warm smile in the midst of all the Kuchiki coldness. And that smile that Rukia kept was one of the main reasons why Byakuya respected Rukia as much as he did.

Byakuya, after his teenage years, immediately turned into a cold hearted bastard. It was hard to stay human in front of these ice cubes that were called the Elders. Rukia had the ability of doing something that Byakuya couldn't and for that matter, most people couldn't. And that earned Byakuya's respect, trust, and pride.

At that moment Rukia walked through the doors of the Meeting Room. All eyes in the room were layed upon her. Byakuya didn't even hear her enter because he was thinking so hard, but when he looked up and saw all of the Elders faces turned in shock, he looked towards the door to see what they were looking at. Byakuya's breath hitched. He could've sworn his heart skipped a beat and traveled down to his stomach. She was beautiful. She looked like…an angel. Not only that, she looked like a true Kuchiki.

Rukia was adorned in her silver kimono and many pieces of invaluable jewelry. Rukia had a stunning diamond necklace around her neck and a shiny gold bracelet on her small petite wrist. Her bracelet itself probably cost enough to buy a house, her necklace, probably a couple of mansions. Her raven black hair was pulled up with two beautiful French braids that came from the sides of her face to come together at the top. The rest of her hair was curled and she had a swirly bun right above the spot where her braids tied together, while everything else flowed down her neck to the top of her shoulders. She also wore perfectly done makeup that you probably couldn't tell she was wearing because it was so well done. She wore a lot of makeup on this occasion but no one knew. All they knew was that whatever it was made her angelically beautiful. Rukia wore elegant black eyeliner and black mascara. She had light purple eye shadow that made her eyes absolutely pop, and the perfect shade of subtle pink lipstick. Her maid wanted to put blush on her but Rukia told her that it wasn't necessary, as she was sure she would be blushing enough on her own. She looked like a woman. Her kimono helped with that, too, as it was fairly tight, but not in a slutty or low-class way, and showed Rukia's great figure from being a shinigami.

Ginrei Kuchiki was the first to speak. He said, "Rukia, my, you do look lovely if I may say so myself; a true, respectable Kuchiki." Then he looked back at the Elders and said, "This girl is one of the most respectable people in this clan. Not to mention that she is a high ranking shinigami that only improves our clan's status. This girl – No. Lady, should I say, is a great asset to this family. Just because she is not a blood born Kuchiki doesn't mean that she doesn't count for anything." Ginrei looked back and smiled at Rukia who was now seated right next to Byakuya.

Byakuya was still in awe. He didn't hear a word that his grandfather said. He was simply dazed by this holy-looking creature that approached him. His world went into slow motion as she walked towards him. He knew nothing more at this moment, besides this woman that walked towards him. She was beautiful. It didn't even register to Byakuya that this was his little sister that he was so protective of.

"Nii-sama," Rukia whispered. "Nii-sama, are you okay?" She leaned forward and whispered close to his ear.

Byakuya began to babble incoherently quite loudly. This worried Rukia who began to shake him. "Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Hey!"

Byakuya finally began to come to his senses. "Rukia?"

"Yes, Nii-sama, I am right here, are you okay?" Rukia asked, with that look of worry spread all over her pretty face. Rukia leaned over and touched his forehead, not caring who saw anymore.

"Ginrei-sama, he is burning up." Rukia looked over at Ginrei, her eyes asking him what to do.

"Take him to bed, Rukia. I believe that our discussion is done here anyway." Ginrei said at Rukia but was still glaring sense into all the Elders.

"Yes, Ginrei-sama." Rukia said, taking Byakuya's arm and wrapping it around her shoulders like a blanket and helped him leave the Meeting Room. The two retreating figures were being watched by everyone in the room as they sat, stupefied, by the events that just occurred.

Soon afterwards, Ginrei left the room to leave the Elders talking amongst themselves about reconsidering their judgment and swallowing their pride.

~.*.*.*.*.~

Rukia opened Byakuya's door and carefully helped him onto his bed, sitting up against the headboard "R-Rukia...?" Byakuya said, questioning if it really was Rukia who was standing beside him.

"Yes, Nii-sama what is it?" Rukia asked, taking Byakuya's hand.

"Y-you look…" Byakuya started with his lips quivering, "Unbelievably beautiful." Rukia blushed furiously, letting go of Byakuya's hand.

"Nii -" Rukia began but was interrupted.

"Please don't call me that anymore." Byakuya said taking Rukia's hand again.

"W-why?" Rukia asked, now her entire body was the shade of a red apple.

"Because Rukia, when this is all over you will be the Lady of the house." Byakuya said.

"What do you mean-" Rukia began but was once again interrupted, this time by Byakuya putting one of his long, slender fingers to Rukia's surprised pink lips.

"Let me finish. When the Elders figure out the mistake they made, which if they don't after today, I will MAKE them realize their mistake…I want you to be Lady Kuchiki. I understand the position was left open if I was to marry a woman of a noble heritage, but it turns out I won't be doing that. Maybe it took the fear of losing you to make me realize this, but Rukia…I-"

Just then every single one of the Elders came into Byakuya's room.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I have a question for all of you: What do you think the Elders nicknamed Byakuya? Eh? I am quite curious to know what you think. I already have thought of something, but my mind is easily changed by creative reviewers! :) I will mention what I decided on in my next chapter. Also, this is my longest chapter yet. But the most important thing: We have reached an important milestone in this story! We have reached 2,000 Hits! Yay! Thank you so much! I love you all for reviewing and reading! So I would like to give a shout out to my very important reviewers: Byakua's sakura petal, TRANSIENTFREEDOM, SuKuchiki, RunSakura, Kiss of Imortality, and a shout out to Byakuya-sensei! She is helping me write a future lemon for this story! So thank her, too everyone, because without her you wouldn't have a lemon for this story! ^.^


	6. Byakuya did what?

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for voting on my poll! You helped out a lot. In case you didn't see, the side pairing that has been chosen by you all, is Ukitake x Unohana. By 1 point! But because I feel so guilty for all you Urahara x Yoruichi fans that missed out, that I will be doing a UraYoru one-shot called Crimson Princess soon. :) So I hope that everyone is happy with the side pairing. I love you guys! Thank you! Shout out to: Byakuya-sensei! She practically co-wrote this chapter with me, seeing as I have a serious case of writer's block. Swing by her profile and check out her awesome stories! :) Read and Review please. But no flames! As flames shall be used as pencil lead to write my stories! BWHAHA!

* * *

Byakuya Did Whaaaa?~

Byakuya immediately let go of Rukia and she jumped away from him a little. Then they both started blushing, with unique expressions on their faces. They both looked like teenagers who got caught doing something bad. Rukia has turned an even darker shade of red, if it were even possible. Even Byakuya was blushing. But luckily, none of the Elders noticed their odd predicament.

"Byakuya, Rukia, we have made an important decision." The eldest Elder said.

"We have decided that we are NOT going to kick Rukia out. However, we have a condition…" Another one of the Elders said, directed towards Byakuya.

"And what condition is that?" Byakuya asked the Elder.

"She has to leave the house for 3 weeks." Yet another Elder said.

"3 weeks? Why?" Rukia asked.

"Well because little Byakuya here is so sick, we are going to keep him under the direct care of Unohana-Taichou during the time Rukia is gone. Rukia, you have to stay with your own Taichou during this time. We have already talked to him and he agreed to take you in." Kureijī Kuchiki, the Elder who visited the manor when Rukia was taking Byakuya to the 4th, said.

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, because we feel you and Byakuya need a little time away from each other. We have noticed that Byakuya never has time to look into finding another wife because he is too busy with you. So we are going to give Byakuya 3 weeks to find another wife." The Elder turned to Byakuya. "You have the entire Soul Society to choose from. Everyone and anyone that you choose to date shall be ordered to comply. Please make your decision wisely. Remember, we need an heir."

"You must have lost your minds! You finally do something smart and realize Rukia is not Public Enemy number one, and then you have to go and do something as stupid as this!" Byakuya said to all of the Elders. "I have told you time and time again I do not wish in remarrying just anyone! I understand that you want an heir, but you cannot get rid of me just yet, as much as you want to. I am not close to death. I still have a long life ahead of me. Why must you push the situation as far as to bring Rukia into this?"

Rukia looked carefully at Byakuya's face. He looked scared. Byakuya Kuchiki. SCARED. It was one of the weirdest moments of Rukia's life, seeing HIM scared. Rukia interjected before things got worse. "Byakuya-sama, I believe that they have made the right decision. If I am in the way of your happiness then I will leave without sadness or anger. I am just privileged that I am still allowed to be a part of your life." Rukia said looking at Byakuya with all seriousness.

"Rukia…are you sure about this?" Byakuya asked, his eyes softening.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

"Alright. We'll agree to your terms." Byakuya said turning towards the Elders. "But can you leave my room now?"

"Fine. But be warned Rukia, a lot of housewives wouldn't want to live with their husband's sister." One of the Elders said while leaving Byakuya's room.

~.*.*.*.~

"Rukia. Thank you." Byakuya said after the Elders left his room.

"You're welcome, Byakuya-sama." Rukia said

"I think that you'll be leaving in the morning. You're going to need some sleep. Go to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Hai. Goodnight, nii-sama." She said getting ready to leave his room.

"Oh, and Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes?"

"Please forget what I was talking about earlier." He said.

"Sure, nii-sama." Rukia said quietly leaving Byakuya's room. Rukia was sad. She was so happy that Byakuya was finally talking about his feelings. Now, Byakuya was going to be marrying some woman that she didn't even know! Rukia started to cry softly as she ran to her bedroom.

When she got to her bedroom, she threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

~.*.*.*.~

"Rukia-sama, it is time to get up. We have to pack." Kasumi said, shaking Rukia lightly. The curtains were already wide open and the room was filled with the white morning glow.

"Kasumi, the last thing I want to do is leave FASTER than I was going to before." Rukia said turning to the other side in her bed.

"Rukia-sama, please understand. Lord Byakuya-sama said he would be here in two minutes!" Kasumi said, again trying to pick Rukia up out of bed. Kasumi stopped her failed attempts to get out some kimono and her shinigami shihakushō and pack it into a fairly large suitcase. She then picked up Rukia's zanpakuto off of its stand in her room, which immediately woke Rukia up. Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki, as with all shinigami and their respective zanpakuto, have their thoughts interconnected. So when another person besides Rukia picked up Sode no Shirayuki, she screamed. And that same scream traveled from Sode no Shirayuki straight to Rukia's brain, which made her get up out of bed like a piece of toast coming up from a toaster.

"I am glad you are finally up, Rukia-sama. Would you like your zanpakuto back, now?" Kasumi said bowing and extending her arms forward so Rukia could easily pick up her zanpakuto from her hands.

"Kasumi…Don't ever do that again. That scream will haunt me for a very long time." Rukia pushed her covers off of her and grumpy sat up in her bed. Rukia took the zanpakuto from her maid and set it on her bed while she got dressed in the clothes that she laid out for her. Once she was dressed in her usual shinigami uniform, she equipped her sword at her waist and walked out of her bedroom.

As Rukia started down the hallway, she was too busy listening to Sode no Shirayuki's complaints to notice that Byakuya was walking right towards her. Byakuya, too, was busy. He was trying to figure out to strategically kill off all of the elders and get away with it. The two together, were so busy, that they didn't have time to stop before they ran into each other. Rukia, being the smaller of the two, fell backwards on her butt. But Byakuya, on the other hand, didn't even notice that he ran into anything as he kept on walking. Luckily he stepped over Rukia, and not on her.

Rukia picked herself up and without a word she chased after him.

"OW! What the hell?" Byakuya screamed as Rukia hit him over the head, like she does with Renji and Ichigo.

"YOU! You knocked right into me and then STEPPED OVER ME! You didn't even notice that I just broke my butt on this hard-ass floor!" Rukia screamed stepping on her tippy-toes trying to get to his level.

"I...did? I am so sorry, then. Are you okay, Rukia?" Byakuya asked looking genuinely concerned for her. Rukia swooned at this. She just loved the way he said her name and had that adorable look on his face. 'No! No! I must not have these thoughts. Especially since Byakuya is getting married now...It's not proper.' Rukia thought to herself. Her smile immediately turned into a frown as she thought about this. She simply walked past Byakuya and into the Living Room that connected to the door that led to the Kuchiki Manor gates. Byakuya looked upset as he followed behind her.

Kasumi was already in the Living Room waiting for Rukia, so she could hand her her luggage. Rukia, just arriving in the living room, softly grabbed the luggage out of her hand and gave her a quick hug just as Byakuya was arriving in the room. "Bye Kasumi. I will miss you very much. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Rukia-sama." Kasumi said, blushing and bowing at the same time.

"Rukia! Wait! I was going to walk you to Ukitake's." Byakuya said walking fast after her.

Rukia turned around and looked at him with a look of intensity that made Byakuya stop in his tracks. "No. I can't. I have to leave. I refuse to be in the way of your life. Don't come with me. Don't follow me!" Rukia let out all of her pent up anger at one moment. This side of Rukia slightly scared Byakuya. He had never seen Rukia like this. She was...jealous.

"Rukia. Please listen to me. No matter what happens nothing will ever change between us. All I want is your happiness. I am going to walk you to Ukitake's. I apologize that the Elders are making you do this, but it is not my fault. I would stop it if I could...and trust me, I have been trying to stop it." Byakuya walked closer to Rukia and grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the door, leaving Rukia standing there, expressionless. After a couple minutes of just standing there, Rukia walked out of the door to catch up to him.

Soon after that, Kasumi left to go inform the Elders of Rukia's recent absence.

~.*.*.*.~

"Rukia, I don't expect you to be happy about this, but could you at least speak to me?" Byakuya said walking side by side with the petite raven-haired girl. They were on their way to the 13th Division to see Ukitake.

"...I am...not unhappy." Rukia said sadly.

"Rukia, after all that has happened since Aizen's death, I think I know you better than that. You ARE unhappy. Would you like to talk about it?" Byakuya took Rukia's hand in his and led Rukia to a bench under a sakura tree.

"So?" Byakuya questioned after the two had sat down.

"Well, I am kind of upset about leaving. I had thought that the Elders were going to let me stay after Ginrei-Ojii-sama's speech. I guess I am just kind of shocked. And now...you're getting married in the next three weeks." Rukia said.

"Rukia, I am going to fight this. After your sister's death, I thought I could never love again. I thought that, but now...I realize I was wrong."

"What do you mean, Nii-sama?"

"I mean that I already know who I am going to marry because I am already in love." Byakuya said looking Rukia straight in the eyes.

"Really? That's great. I wish you happiness. I really do." Rukia looked down to hold back the tears. She loved him. She really did. Now, he was going off and marrying another woman. Heck, he was already in love with that woman. _'Whoever it is sure is lucky'_ Rukia thought to herself.

"Can we get going now, Nii-sama?" Asked Rukia, standing up.

"Sure, as long as you're okay."

"I am. Thank you." Rukia lied.

The rest of the way to the 13th Division held nothing but silence. Along the way, a few people stopped to ask Kuchiki-Taichou if he was feeling better. Apparently, when Rukia carried him to the 8th, the entire world witnessed him at his weakest moment. Which did not make Byakuya happy. 'How could all of these people see me in only the couple minutes she was carrying me?' He thought.

When they arrived at the 13th, they were greeted by familiar faces. Renji, Kiyone, and Sentaro all came out of the door with a loud burst, right before Byakuya was going to open the door. So the three goofballs were met face to face with Byakuya and Rukia, as they stopped their mindless laughter.

"Hey Rukia! I was just over here looking for you." Renji looked up from Rukia to his taichou. "Hey Capt'n, whatcha doing here?"

"Nothing, Renji. What did you want?" Rukia answered for Byakuya.

"Oh not much really, just wanted to talk. If you are busy, I can leave." Renji said politely.

"No. It's fine. Go ahead and wait for me in my office, I'll be right there." Rukia said with a fake-smile.

"Okay. Bye Taichou!" said Renji, walking back into the division.

"Rukia, do you want us to leave?" Kiyone and Sentaro asked simultaneously, in a very creepy manner.

"Nooo, but do you mind getting Ukitake-Taichou for us?" Rukia asked while Byakuya just stood there staring off into space.

"Sure!" They both said at the same time. "We don't mind! Be right back!"

"I'll be back first!" Kiyone said.

"No! I will!" Sentaro said.

"STOP! GO!" Byakuya finally broke his silence, getting impatient. Too bad he scared the living crap out of the two third-seats, because they ran into the division faster than the speed of light. When they had left, Byakuya looked down at Rukia and noticed that she still looked fairly upset.

"Rukia, are you sure that you are okay with this?" Byakuya asked, genuinely concerned.

"Honestly, yes. I am. I am just worried that after you get married, that I'll be kicked out. I know that it sounds selfish, but it's not because I like the luxury. I mean I do like it, but-" Rukia was cut off.

"Rukia, I understand. You don't have to say anything. You are scared that you will have to live in Rukongai again. It's okay, I won't let you live there again." Rukia slapped her palm on her forehead.

"No. That's not what I meant. Byakuya nii-sama, I have had many great times in the Kuchiki Manor with you. I am scared that after you get married I will never get to see you again." Rukia said.

"Rukia..." Byakuya started.

"Hello Rukia, Byakuya." Ukitake said nodding at the younger shinigami.

"Ukitake." Byakuya said bowing his head towards him. "I believe you were already informed about the situation."

"Yes. I was." Ukitake said.

"Well, there has been a slight change in plans. I would like Rukia to be my fukutaichou. The Elders said that she couldn't live in the Kuchiki Manor, but nothing about Rukia's position as a shinigami. I believe that she is more than worthy of the fukutaichou position, don't you agree, Ukitake."

"Well, of course. I have been asking you to let her become my fukutaichou for years." Ukitake said matter-of-factly.

"Then, from this day on Rukia is the fukutaichou of the 6th Squad."

"But Byakuya, you know that you have to take the qualification test to become a fukutaichou." Ukitake said, worried.

"Then she will be taking them immediately." Byakuya said. "Rukia, go unpack your stuff at your new home, and then grab Renji and meet me at your new division."

"Um, okay, Nii-sama." Rukia said, glancing at Ukitake before walking into her old division.

~.*.*.*~

"Renji?" Rukia asked to get his attention.

"Yeah." Renji said.

"We need to talk." Rukia said.

"I know that already! Why do you think I am here?" Renji sat up from the couch to make room for Rukia to sit down with him.

"Well, let's start at the beginning..."

~.*.*.*.*~

"Byakuya, what are you planning on doing?" Ukitake asked.

"Doing about what?" Byakuya asked back.

"Rukia got kicked out of her home and ordered to live with me. So you change her division and rank as a shinigami. How does that solve your problem?"

"It doesn't. But it did solve some of Rukia's problems." Byakuya replied.

"How so?"

"She said that she was going to miss all of the times that me and her spent together in the Kuchiki House. Well, while she is staying here with you, she can still work with me and see me whenever she wants now." Byakuya said.

"And what are you going to do about Renji?" Ukitake asked.

"I am going to give the idiot a promotion...I am going to have him take the Captains Exam."

"To fill which division?" Ukitake asked.

"I think that he'd fit the 9th, don't you agree?"

"Well..." Ukitake started, but was interrupted by a fast-talking Byakuya.

"Yes. I think that is what I will do. Good-bye Ukitake. Thanks." Byakuya said as he shunpoed off to do god-knows-what.

~.*.*.*.~

"Unohana-Taichouuuu!" Hanataro came running down the halls of the 4th Division to see his Captain.

"Hanataro", Unohana started with her signature creepy glare, when he came into her office. "It is not proper to run indoors. Yes?"

"H-h-hai taichou! But umm...someone from the Kuchiki Clan came by to-"

"I know Hanataro. They came to tell me that I need to check up on Kuchiki Byakuya-san. Thank you Hanataro. I appreciate you coming here to tell me. You may get back to work now." Unohana said, getting up from her chair behind her desk and walking past Hanataro.

~.*.*.*.*.~

"Kuchiki Byakuya. What brings you here today?" Yamamoto Sou-Taichou asked, looking as intimidating as ever.

"I would like to request for my current fuku-taichou, Abarai Renji, to take the Captains Exam for the position of 9th Squad Captain." Byakuya said looking back at the man seriously.

"Abarai Renji, eh? Well, first we need two more Captains to recommend him for the position of Captain and then he may take the exam." Yamamoto said.

"That's not a problem..." Byakuya said turning around and walking out of the door.

~.*.*.*.*.~

"That's basically everything. The Elders ordered me to stay with Ukitake-taichou while Byakuya-nii-sama has to look for a wife. Since they decided on this, I don't need to stay with you and also I'll still be able to see Nii-sama," Rukia said, as she looked down at her hands.

"Still, I can't believe the Elders did that. What does Taichou think of all this?" Renji asked as he leaned back against the couch.

"He's mad, of course," Rukia replied. Suddenly she remembered why she was over there. "Renji, there is something else."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You remember when we were outside earlier?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah! What did the bastard do now?"

"Nothing, nothing." She quieted down to a whisper. "He only gave me your position as fukutaichou."

"Did you say something?" Renji asked.

"Um...yeah...Renji?"

"Yes?" he said impatiently, awaiting to hear what she had to say.

"I don't think Byakuya and you are going to see each other anymore." Rukia said a little louder this time.

"Why is that?"

"Because he kinda gave me your job."

"HE WHAT?" Renji cried in outrage.

"Come on," she says, standing up. "We're supposed to meet Byakuya at his office." When she noticed that Renji was not moving, she grabbed his hair and dragged him out screaming. Quickly stopping by Ukitake's office, she said goodbye and continued dragging Renji to the 6th Division.

~.*.*.*.*.~

A couple of minutes later, a knock came to Ukitake's office. "Come in."

Unohana-taichou opened the door and stepped inside hurriedly. "Jushiro, I was told that Byakuya was here since I could not locate him at the 4th."

Ukitake sat down at his desk with his fresh brewed tea. "He was, but he had some matters that he needed to attend to." Unohana moved to leave, but Ukitake stood up and caught her hand. "Retsu, I was wondering...would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

Unohana looks at Ukitake, staring into his dark brown eyes. "Jushiro," she says with a smile on her face, "I would love too."

Jushiro smiles as he tightens his hand around Retsu's. He leads them back over to his desk, where they sit and he pours her a cup of tea.

~.*.*.*.*.~

Byakuya arrives back at his office wondering which two captains he could get to recommend Renji for the Captain's exam. Upon opening his door, he was greeted by the sight of Renji and Rukia sitting closely together on his couch, laughing. The two of them were oblivious to his presence. Hiding his reiatsu, he stood there watching them. At that moment, he was consumed by an emotion that he never thought he would feel. Jealousy. Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan and taichou of the 6th division, was jealous. Finally seeing enough, he clear his throat and the two officer jumped apart. "Abarai, hallway now!" he practically shouted, turned and headed out the door.

Renji looked at Rukia, who just shrugged her shoulders. Getting up, he headed out to the hallway where Byakuya was waiting. "Taichou?"

Byakuya turned to face Renji and stepped closer to the younger man. "I don't know why you were sitting so close to my sister, but rest assured, I'm not happy about that. But for now, I am going to let it go. You and I have a lot more important matters to attend to." Byakuya gave him a truly evil smile, which made Renji stumble back a bit. "First, we have to make a couple of pit stops."

"Pit stops?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, let's go."

"WHAT? WAIT...UGGH!" he exclaimed, as he never got to finished since Byakuya had grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the 6th division, in the direction of the 8th division.

Upon reaching the 8th, they were greeted by Ise-fukutaichou. "This way, Kuchiki-taichou." Upon reaching Kyouraku's office, she knocked and heard a mumbled 'Come in'. Opening the door, she ushered Renji and Byakuya inside. "Taichou, Kuchiki-taichou and Renji are here to see you."

Kyouraku Shunsui was laying on his couch, but opened his eyes and sat up when he heard Nanao. Looking between them, his gaze landed on Byakuya. "Does this pertain to what Ukitake mentioned to me?"

"Yes," he replied, nodding his head.

"Well you two have my recommendation. I will send it to Old Man Yama-Jii right away." Shunsui said getting up from his couch.

"Thank you Kyouraku. We'll be on our way then."

"Okay. Bye Kuchiki-Taichou! Come back another time we can have a sake party!" Shunsui said as he watch Byakuya grab Renji's wrist again and drag him out of the 8th Division.

Finally reaching the 13th division, they head inside the main hall. Upon reaching Ukitake's office, Byakuya noticed that the door were closed. As he put his hand up to get ready to knock, he heard noises coming from inside. Curious as to what they were, he places his ear up to the door. What he heard was something he never expected. "Ahhhhh...Ukitake, don't stop," came the moan of Unohana-taichou. Wide-eyed, Byakuya stepped back from the door. Turning to Renji, he couldn't help but laugh on the inside because of the look that was on his face.

"Okay, that is an image I did not need in my mind," Renji said, backing away. All of a sudden, Renji burst out in tears. Byakuya chuckled at the sight of Renji crying. He found a chair to sit down in and waited.

After a few minutes, the lock on the door could be heard turning and the door opened. Ukitake and Unohana walked out holding hands. Ukitake looked over and noticed Byakuya sitting there. "Oh, Byakuya, nice to see you again."

Byakuya was about to respond, but was interrupted by a loud thud. Unohana, Ukitake, and him turn to the sound. They are greeted by the sight of Renji banging his head against the wall. Renji had his head leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe the sounds that he had heard coming from the office. "I will never get that image out of my mind," he kept muttering to himself, banging his head constantly.

Grinning, Byakuya turned his attention back to Ukitake and Unohana. "I was wondering if you would give the 2nd recommendation that is needed, Ukitake?"

Ukitake looked over Byakuya's should at Renji. "I'll be more than happy too, Byakuya," he said chuckling. "I'll send the recommendation right away to the 1st so it should be there by the time you get there."

"Thank you very much, Ukitake." Byakuya turned, heading to the front and grabbed Renji's wrist again.

Renji's eyes shot open quickly as he felt Byakuya grab it. "Oh, no, not again," he mumbled as he felt himself being dragged again by Kuchiki-taichou.

Before heading out the door, Byakuya turned back to Ukitake and Unohana. "I believe a congratulations is in order," he said with a smile on his face. Making sure he had a grip on Renji's wrist, he dragged him away and shunpoed in the direction of the 1st division.

* * *

A/N: Happy almost Thanksgiving for all my fellow Americans! And for everyone else, Happy almost Thursday! The next chapter will have the first lemons of the story. And yes, there will be more UkiHana-ness. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, one more shout out to Byakuya-sensei for helping me so much with this!

Next Chapter: Byakuya's Plan~


	7. Celebration

Upon reaching the 1st, Byakuya let go of Renji's wrist. "Follow me, Abari." Both men walked down the hall till the reached the doors to the Sou-taichou's office. Opening the door, they saw Yamamoto sitting behind the desk, working on paperwork.

Looking up, the Sou-taichou noticed Byakuya and Renji standing there. "I see you were able to get the recommendations."

"Hai, Sou-taichou," Byakuya replied with a smile.

"Now, Renji, are you aware as to why you are here?" asked Yamamoto to a visibly stunned Renji.

"Actually, no I don't, sir."

"Well, Kuchiki-taichou believes that you are ready to take the position of Taichou. Do you feel like you are ready?"

Renji's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe that Byakuya recommended him. "Um, yes I do, but I don't want to leave my Taichou hanging."

Byakuya chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Abarai. That is already taken care of."

Renji thought about it for a moment. "Well, if Kuchiki-taichou believes that I am ready, then so do I."

Yamamoto stood up from his desk, walking around, heading for the door. "Well, then, let's get the testing started," he said, opening the doors. He motions for Byakuya and Renji to follow him. He leads them down a long hallway till they reached the training grounds of the 1st. "Okay, Abarai, you will proceed inside where Ukitake, Kyouraku, and I will administer your test."

"Um, Kuchiki-taichou is not coming?"

"No. Since he is the one that made the recommendation, he can't participate in the testing." Opening the doors to the training grounds, he turned back to Abarai. "After you, Abarai-Fukutaichou."

Renji looks back at Byakuya and then turned his attention back to the open doors. Taking a deep breath, Renji headed into the grounds, with Yamamoto behind him, closing the doors.

Byakuya sat down on the bench. Now, all he could do was wait and hope that the idiot pineapple passes the exam. He hopes, for Rukia's sake, too, that Renji doesn't embarrass himself in there. The last thing anyone needs is for Renji to go babbling like a buffoon and talking about the 'good old days in Rukongai again'. _'He does that every time he gets nervous. Even the first time I met him'_.

An hour had passed by and Renji was still inside the grounds. Byakuya stood up and walked around a bit to stretch his legs. 'Hopefully he's not messing it up' he quietly thought to himself, as he walked to the courtyard of the First Division. Since Renji had been inside, he had had time to think more clearly about everything that had been happening. The way the Elders were handling things was completely out of line. He already knew who he wanted to marry, but he had to get through these three weeks. But with Renji taking the exam, at least he would still be able to see Rukia everyday, that is if Renji passes the exam. For the Elders, what he needed was a good plan.

Thinking back to Rukia, he knew for sure he was in love with her. True, he had never treated her right when she come into the family. Part of believed that it was because she looked like Hisana but another part was scared of getting close to someone again. He had avoided her at all cost and in turn, had hurt her.

He had never forgiven himself for that and doubted he ever would. Thanks to one, Ichigo Kurosaki, he had been given that second chance. After the battle that they had, he reminded Byakuya that family is more important than following the laws.

His heart had stopped when he had seen Gin raise Shinso to his sister. Without a second thought, he flashed stepped in, taking her in his arms and taking the hit himself. It was at that moment that he realized that she was the most important thing in his life. After that, they worked a building a sibling relationship that they truly never had. He just never thought he would actually have fallen in love with her. During the Bount invasion, is when things had started changing in between them. They started flirting with each other harmlessly and each found a reason to be in the others presence. This was still new to both of them and he was afraid if he had admitted how he felt to her, she would reject him so he kept it inside. What he didn't know was that Rukia was feeling the same way about him.

He truly became aware of his feeling towards her when he was sent to Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo and his friends out. When he finally found Rukia, his heart stopped. Seeing her motionless on the ground made him wanna run to her, but he couldn't since he had to deal with an espada. He tried to finish the fight quickly but it took a turn when Zommari had used Rukia against him. He did not want hurt her, so when Zommari had her put her sword to her neck, he did the one thing he could think of. He binded her and shielded her from the fight. Turning his attention to Zommari, he finished the fight, but not before calling her his pride. What he didn't know was even though she was was binded, she heard him and was happy.

After that, they became even closer. They had gotten to the point to where, if they were not working, they were always in each others company. He loved spending time with her and now could say that he was truly in love with her. Now all he had to do was conquer his fears and let his woman know how he felt about her.

Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts when he heard people heading his way. Looking up, he saw Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Renji walking towards him. He swiftly stood up and brushed his shihakusho off. "So, how did you do, Renji?"

Renji looked between Ukitake and Shunsui. "You think we should tell him?" he asked.

"Um, Renji, you might want to tell me before I Senbonzakura you," Byakuya said.

Renji looked back his captain. He couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay. By the way, thanks for the recommendation. You are now looking at the new taichou of the 9th."

"I always knew you could do it, Renji," Shunsui said as he clasped Renji's shoulder. "This calls for a celebration. You two wanna come?" he asked as he looked at his long-time friends.

"I guess I could tag along and make sure you don't get into trouble," Ukitake said after thinking.

Shunsui turned to look at Byakuya. "What about you, Byakuya? You look like you need to unwind a bit."

Thinking about it, Byakuya knew that Shunsui was right. He was so wound up with what the Elders were up to and unwinding wasn't really a bad idea. Knowing that Rukia would be at the division setting up her office, he came to a decision. "I believe I will join you."

Renji and Shunsui laughed as the four men headed for the nearest sake bar.

Rukia had just set the last box down as she looked around the empty office that Byakuya had given her. She still couldn't believe that he had done this, but was happy that he did. She didn't want to be apart from him. He would had given her the Fukutaichou office, but he had mentioned to her that he wanted her close by so he had given her the office that right was right next to his.

She started grabbing her supplies from the boxes and started setting up her new office. Her thoughts kept wandering, though. She didn't know why, but lately it seemed that Byakuya was acting a bit strange to her. At first, she had thought it was the illness, but he still acted like that even after Unohana had the disease under control. It was almost as he was a blushing teenager around her. _ '__I __wonder if he..Nah..who am I kidding. There's no way that Byakuya feels like, or is there?'_ she kept thinking to herself. As she was setting up her pictures on her desk, one in particular caught her eye. _'I wonder why I never noticed this before.'_ It was a picture of them at the beach during the SWA trip. Inoue had snapped the picture of them and given it to Rukia a few weeks after the trip. Looking at it closely, she saw that Byakuya wasn't looking at the camera, but was looking at her.

Sitting down in her chair, she looked around. Still in disbelief that Byakuya had done this, she now knew why he had. Now, all she had to do was get the courage to tell him how she felt. But she was scared.

Shunsui, Ukitake, Renji and Byakuya walked into the bar, quickly finding a place to sit. A waitress comes up to them to take their order.

"Let's see, sake sound good to all of you?" Shunsui asked looking around at the others.

"That is acceptable, but make sure you bring three bottles," Byakuya mentioned. He dint even noticed the looks from the others. After the waitress left, he finally looked at the others. "Two bottles are for you three, but like Shunsui mentioned before, I need to unwind, and prefer to have the bottle to myself."

Renji looked at his former captain. As long as he has known Byakuya, he has never known him to be a drinker. Something had to be on his mind if he ordered a whole bottle to himself. He was going to ask, but the waitress came back, so he let it be at the moment.

After the waitress placed the bottles and glasses on the table, Byakuya took his and started pouring his. After a few minutes, Byakuya had put away at least 8 shots of sake.

Renji and Shunsui looked at each other and then back at Byakuya. "Damn, Byakuya. You sure okay?" asked Shunsui. "With the times that you have come out, I've never seen you drink this much."

Byakuya just looks at them and shrugs. "Like you said, I needed to unwinddd..." he said with a slight slur to his voice. He downed two more shots and with that, Byakuya knew he was completely smashed!

"Oi!" Byakuya yelled, hanging over Renji. "Where is Rukia?" Byakuya looked around the bar with glazed over eyes.

"Damn it, Ukitake. I forgot that he can't hold his sake." Shunsui said, looking concerned for the captain. Byakuya stood up and got on the table and started to sing a horrible rendition of a song that he had hear once when he went to the World of the Living, called The Master Ninja Theme Song.

Everyone looked at Byakuya wide-eyed and afraid. He had lost it. So THIS is what was going on underneath that cold exterior...

About five minutes of trying to convince Byakuya that he wasn't a ninja, they gave up. The man truly thought that he was a ninja.

"YOU ALL ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!" Byakuya said, a little too loudly. Causing half of the bar to glue their eyes to the spectacle around them.

"Renji, we better get him home before he tries to multiply himself, or spit fire." Shunsui said.

"But!" Byakuya cried, attaching himself to Shunsui. "I don't wanna go home! I need to meet with my Rukes!"

"How come he thinks that we're all fictional ninja characters, but he still remembers Rukia?" Renji asked to no one in particular.

"You don't know, Renji?" Byakuya yelled at Renji. "Rukes is my love, my life, my sweet sweet angel! I must go to her! I must confess my undying love!" Expectantly, no one looked surprised by this outburst. In fact, Renji was expecting it to happen sometime tonight. Alcohol and hidden feelings don't always mix well.

"Okay then, how about we take you to the division?" Ukitake asked, trying to reason with the drunken captain.

"Of course! Take me to my angel!" Byakuya yelled before beginning to sing the opening them song from Sailor Moon and trying to fly off like he had some sort of supernatural powers. (cough cough)

Ukitake just shook his head as he took Byakuya by his arm and the three men lead one drunken Byakuya out of the bar.

Rukia was drifting off when she heard noises outside her office door. Getting up from her desk, she rushed to her door, sliding it open to see Ukitake and Renji helping a very drunk Byakuya. Shaking her head, she walked up to them. "What the hell? Renji, you idiot!" she started smarting off, hitting him upside the head.

"Hey, don't hit me! He's the one that ordered a whole bottle to himself!" he said as they waited for Rukia to open the door to his office. They ushered Byakuya in and sat him on the couch. Renji watched as Rukia said bye to Ukitake, telling him that she would be back later on. He was going to say something, but Rukia turned around, he shut his mouth.

"Now, pineapple, why in the hell would you let Nii-sama drink that much?"

Renji stepped backwards until Rukia had him cornered against the wall. "Ummm...I...I.."

"I needed it. Shunsui said I needed to unwind," came the voice of Byakuya from the couch. "Also, I kinda didn't give them the option to stop me either."

Rukia quickly turned her glance towards Byakuya, which in turn made the noble flinch. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED TO DRINK THAT MUCH, NII-SAMA?"

"Um, I think I better leave," Renji said, as he quickly hurried out of the office, leaving the two alone. Once he was far enough, Renji stopped and turned around. "You better tell her soon, Byakuya, or you're gonna lose her."

Rukia stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting on Byakuya to answer. "I know you said you needed it, but why would you drink so much?"

Byakuya had started sobering up a bit, but not much. "I've... he started saying. "..Just got a lot of stuff going through my head."

Rukia softened her eyes and sat down next to Byakuya, taking his hand in hers. "I know, but you have to remember, I'm here for you if you ever wanna talk about it. It's happening to both of us." Rukia got up from the couch and went to the window, opening it to let the cool breeze come in. "I can only imagine what you are like when you're drunk."

"From what Renji told me, it was not a pretty sight. He said that I started singing some weird song thinking I was a ninja, and to top that off, I had declared my love for you..." he had said before he caught what he had said.

Rukia's breath caught in her throat when she heard that from Byakuya. Turning around slowly, she caught the gaze of his smokey gray eyes. Rukia, for once in her life, was speechless and a bit confused. True, she had wanted him to admit that he loved her, but Byakuya himself just said he had done it when he was drunk. In her mind, the reason that she was confused is because of his attitude lately and the look in the picture all said to her that he was in love with her. But to know that he could only say it when he was drunk, she wasn't for sure.

Without saying anything, Rukia quickly left the office, leaving a totally confused but now sober Byakuya. "Shit, I can't believe I did that," he said to no one in particular. Standing up, he swayed a bit, but regained his balance. "I guess it's time she knows the truth." With that, Byakuya took off out of the office. He knew that she would head back to her quarters at the 13th. Even though she was the 6th fukutaichou, she still had her quarters at her old division due to the Elders screw-up. Using his expert shunpo, he decided to cut her off at her door.

Rukia walks along the path that leads her back to the 13th. She really couldn't understand why she was so confused. True she had been wanting Byakuya to admit to her how he felt, but to know that he had to be drunk really pissed her off. It really confused her as well. Now, she wasn't for sure if he loved her or not. _ 'Maybe after a good night's sleep, I can approach this with a clear head, and maybe get a clear answer from him'._

Reaching the end of the path, Rukia lifted her head and completely stopped in her tracks. Sitting by her door was none other than Byakuya. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to her door. "What are you doing here, Byakuya?" Anyone could hear the slight venom in her voice.

Catching her hand on the doorknob, he slowly turned her around to where they were facing each other. "Please, look at me, Rukia." She looked up and was completely memorized by his eyes. "I think I need to explain myself."

"There's no need to." she had started to say but cut herself off. "There is nothing to explain. You were drunk."

"Yes, true I was drunk, but..." Byakuya had started saying. He was having trouble coming up with the right words. Deciding that they needed a change of scenery, he formulated a little plan.

"Rukia...I am sorry about this." Byakuya said looking down at her for only a moment to catch the surprised look on her face before he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder, his right hand holding onto her back to keep her steady on his shoulder.

"BYAKUYA! What are you doing?" She screamed as she kicked her legs at his chest trying to get down.

"Hush, Rukia." He commanded. To his surprise, she stopped resisting all together. But he could feel her pouting behind him.

Chuckling himself, he started off down the path. He didn't really care if anyone saw them like this. Getting an idea, he changed his direction, heading to the place where it all started for them – Sogyoku Hill. He just hoped that everything went according to plan. First, he would iron things out with Rukia and then the Elders were next.

Reaching the top of the hill, he sat her back down to her feet and took her hand. He led them to the edge of the cliff to where he sat down. He looked at her confused face and grabbed her arm and gently set her on top of his lap. Rukia's eyes went wider than she thought was ever possible. But she said nothing. She looked at the view from there instead. Noting how absolutely beautiful it was. She could see the setting sun and the numerous houses all around the Sereitei. She felt like she was on top of the world.

Looking at Rukia, he couldn't help but be completely amazed by her beauty. Now was the time to do something for himself. "Rukia."

"What is it?" she said turning to look at him.

"About what I said back in the office..." he started.

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Actually, I will." taking another deep breath, he took her hands in his and had her look up at him. "Rukia, what I said wasn't because of a drunken stupor. I spoke them cause they were the truth..."


	8. Say That Again, Kuchiki Byakuya

Rukia turned slightly to look at Byakuya, completely shocked. "What?"

He brought his free hand up, brushing her stubborn bang out of the way. "Since I let it 'out of the bag', its time I completely came clean to you." He took her hands back in his. "I already know who is my bride is cause I'm with her right now."

Her mouth dropped. "Y-y-you...want to marry me?"

With a genuine smile gracing his face, he nodded. "Yes. I've known who I wanted to marry even before the Elders pulled their stunt. Rukia, every time I came to your rescue, it was more than an elder brother protecting his younger sister." He brought her hands to his lips, kissing them softly. "I did it because I can't imagine life without you. You have been a part of my life for more than 50 years. Yes, we had a rough start, but we learned from our mistakes and we started getting to know each other. Every day, my love for you grew. There were many times that I wanted to tell you how I felt, but was afraid that you reject them. So I kept them bottled up inside. Then all the crap with the Elders started. Remember after the meeting, you had helped me back to my room and we were talking..." he said, looking into her lilac eyes that he had grown to love so much.

Rukia thought about it for a moment before a smile broke out across her face. "You mean..."

"Yes. I was trying to tell you then and didn't get the chance." Raising her chin, he looked into the deep lilac eyes that he had grown to love so much. "Now, I can tell you without anyone interrupting. I love you, Rukia. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Rukia was speechless. The most gorgeous man in the entire Sereitei was sitting in front of her, declaring his love for her, and she was saying nothing. She has dreamed about this moment a lot over the years. Still at a loss for words, she brought her hand to his face, gently outlining it with her fingers. Byakuya was simply gorgeous. Now was her chance to tell him how she felt. "I...I love you, too," she whispered, as her cheeks turned red from blushing. "So much, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya smiled genuinely at her. He could the love in her eyes, and he was happy. Slowly leaning forward, he brushed a light kiss across her lips.

Sparks shot throughout her body as she could feel Byakuya pouring all of his emotion into this one moment...this one gesture. When she felt him getting ready to pull away, she gathered her courage and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer as well as deepening the kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, he brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance into the one place he has longed for. Feeling her opening her lips, he teased her tongue with his and tasted a hint of cherries. He turned her around to where she was straddling his lap. Wrapping his arms around her fully, he deepened the kiss even more. Admitting to himself, he was addicted to Rukia and he loved it.

Rukia felt like she was on top of the world. Here she was sitting on the highest point in the Sereitei, kissing Byakuya Kuchiki and loving every minute of it. She gasped softly when she felt Byakuya break the kiss and placing hot kisses along her neckline.

Getting to his knees slowly, he made sure that he had a tight grip on Rukia and turned them around, laying Rukia on the ground. Hovering over her, he looked down at the flushed beauty under him. He couldn't help but be completely, utterly in love with her. Leaning down, he placed another kiss to her lips. "I love you so much, Rukia. I promise, I'll make sure that we end up together."

"_Are_ you sure, Byakuya? The Elders seem pretty adamant about getting me out of the house," she replied softly.

"Don't worry about the Elders. I've got a plan," he said as he resumed kissing along her neckline. "Just leave everything to me," he whispered, as he was kissing her ear. Byakuya could feel his hakamas tighten due to his growing arousal.

Rukia could feel Byakuya's arousal though his hakama and she loved the fact that she was able to do that to him. As he continued to kiss her neck, she took her hand to his hair, running them through his soft, silky raven locks. Slowly, she trailed her hands down his chest, slipping them inside his kimono, stroking his bare chest. She smiled when she heard a low moan from him. Rukia wanted to feel more of his chest, so she reached down quickly and untied his obi slightly.

Just as Rukia's hands were not idle, neither were Byakuya's. His hands trailed down her sides, ghosting along, sending sensations all through her body. He tangled his fingers into the material of her shihakusho, inching them slowly up her legs. Suddenly he remembered that they were outside in the open. Taking his lips from Rukia, he looked down at the flushed young woman underneath him. Smiling softly, he kissed her lips gently. As he was kissing her, he could feel her hands stroking his chest gently. "Rukia….." he moaned softly. "…that feels good…." Not wanting to lose his self control out in the open, he grabbed her hands off his chest. He brought them to her lips, kissing her knuckles. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

Rukia opened her luscious eyes and looked into Byakuya's smoky, addicting eyes. "But where? We can't go back to the mansion or my quarters or yours at the division." Thinking for a moment, Rukia got a big smile on her face. "Do the Elders know that I'm now your fukutaicho?"

"No, they don't…" he trailed off as he saw the smirk on her face.

"Well, we can't go to the mansion, the office, my quarters at the 13th or your quarters at the 6th." She looked up into his lust-filled, loving grey eyes. "They know nothing of my quarters at 6th," she said with a mischievous grin.

Byakuya smirked. "I love the way you think," he said, as he stood up to his feet. Extending his hand out to her, he helped her to her feet. Once Rukia was to her feet, he leaned over and picked her up bridal style. Hugging her close to his chest, he started the walk back to the division.

Rukia closed her eyes. She was so content just being in his arms. Knowing that she was the one that he was in love with and wanted to marry warmed her heart. Smiling, she snuggled deeper into his chest.

Looking down at the petite shinigami in his arms, Byakuya felt at peace with himself having finally come clean to the woman he loved. His heart had finally opened once again and had found true love. He was going to marry the woman he wanted and the Elders could kiss his ass. For once in his life, he was going to do what he wanted and he didn't care what people thought.

They finally reached the 6th division so Byakuya placed Rukia back to her feet. Taking his hand in hers, Rukia lead them around the backside of the building to where her fuku-taichou quarters were located.

Once they got to Rukia's door, she reached out to grab the handle only to have her hand covered by Byakuya's bigger one. Turning around slowly, she looked up into the grey eyes she had come to love.

Tilting her chin up, Byakuya smiled as he crashed his lips down to hers once again. Running his tongue across her sweet lips, he felt her responding to him, making him groan. Taking her ass in his hands, he lifted her off the ground and had her wrap her legs around his waist. While keeping a hold on Rukia with one hand, he used his other hand and opened the door to her quarters. Walking in, he slid the door closed with his foot since he had not broken the kiss.

Rukia was too occupied with the kiss to notice that Byakuya had flash-stepped from the door to her futon. The only sign she got was when she felt something soft against her back. Parting from his lips, she looked into the most precious, lustful, loving gaze that she had ever seen. "Hi," she whispered with a blush flashing across her cheeks.

The noble leaned down and placed a small kiss to the tip of her nose. He loved that fact that she blushed so easily, looking adorable in his eyes. Byakuya couldn't help but smile at Rukia. "Hello, Rukia." he whispered back as he kissed her softly. Taking the kiss from her swollen lips, he kissed along her jaw line up to her ear, nibbling it. Hearing the soft moan come from her lips, sent a jolt down to his nether regions. Kissing back up to her lips, he looked into the violet orbs of the woman he loved. He wanted her but he needed to make sure this is what she wanted. "Are you sure about this, Rukia? There is no turning back after this." he said, leaning his forehead against hers, waiting on her answer.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya. Byakuya was the one person that meant the world to her and she wanted this more than anything, ever since she realized her feelings for him. Leaning up on one elbow, she wrapped her other arm around his neck, bringing him into another passion-filled kiss. When they broke apart, both of them were out of breath. "I don't wanna turn back. I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"And I love you, Kuchiki Rukia," he said with a smile. His hand ghosted down her sides until he reached the obi holding her shihakusho closed. With a slight tug, the obi fell away and patches of her creamy, silky skin started to became visible. Looking back into her violet orbs, he smiled as he started kissing her jaw line and neck, while his hand peeled away the garment hiding her natural beauty.

Byakuya, never breaking the kisses, leaned up on his knees, taking Rukia with him. Pushing the top of shikausho off her shoulders, he became entranced by her beauty. Kissing his way back up her neck, he gave her ear a slight nibble before taking his lips back to her luscious, swollen lips.

As Byakuya kissed her, Rukia could feel the electrical shocks that he sent through her body. True, Ichigo and Renji have kissed her but it felt nothing like this. Byakuya was able to awaken parts of her body that she never knew of. Just with his kisses, she could feel herself getting wet. In her heart, she knew Byakuya was the one. Smiling on the inside, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more.

Taking her soft, delicate fingers, she reached up to his kenseikan and carefully threaded it out of his hair. She always loved the feel of his hair, the texture was so soft and free flowing. Wanting to see more of him and not be the only one with their top off, she slowly started taking her fingers down his back.

Feeling what she wanted, Byakuya quickly shrugged off his captain's haori and scarf and threw them on the floor, joining Rukia's top. He knew that Rukia was nervous by her touches, so he decided to be patient and let her take her time.

Reaching his obi, she took a deep breath. She was completely nervous about this, but knew she wanted this. For a long time, she has wanted this. Being able to tell him and express her love for him is all she ever dreamed of and now that it's a reality, she was letting her nervousness stop her. 'NO MORE!' she thought as she took the white obi between her fingers. Tugging on it gently, she pulled it away from him. Without the obi to hold his shihakusho in place, it fell a bit from his shoulder, showing his perfect, porcelain skin. Wanting to see more, she gently took the shihakusho and eased it off his shoulders.

Seeing his naked chest for the first time nearly made her faint right there. Byakuya was so perfect. His chest was so well-toned, that you could see the perfect abs on him. The definition to his arms had her wanting him to wrap them around her and never let go.

With her eyes dancing over his skin, she shyly skimmed her hand over his smooth, soft skin feeling his abs underneath. She could feel the shivers coming from him due to her tender touches. Looking up, she was entranced by his smoky, misty grey eyes. "Byakuya..." she whispered seductively.

Byakuya was memorized by the deep, big, beautiful violet orbs looking back at him. Noticing that her bra was still on, he took his hands to her back, snapping the hook loose. As the offending garment slid away, he was rewarded by the sight of her perfect body. Her curves were so perfect and the fact that he could cup her round, firm breasts in his hands made him hardened down below. Continually, he fought his self control. He wanted to take her so bad, but he wanted to make her enjoy this, so he decided to take his time.

Rukia could feel Byakuya's eyes roaming her body and instinctively, she started to shy away. She tried to cover herself with her arm, but he took both of her hands and held them behind her back with one hand. Using his free hand, he tilted her chin up to look into the indigo pools that held his heart. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, Rukia."

Rukia couldn't help but blush at the comment. Staring back into the slate eyes, she took notice on how beautiful he was as well. To be loved by a man as gorgeous as Byakuya was any woman's dream. "You're beautiful, too."

By now, Rukia was so turned on by his eyes and looks that she wanted him to make her his. She could tell that he was trying to keep his self under control, but tonight, she wanted to feel everything that he could give to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him into a passionate kiss. Nipping at his lip, she got him to open and she tasted every crevice that he had to offer. The taste of cherries was on his breath and she was addicted. Not wanting to wait any longer, she took her lips from his and trailed a line of kisses along his jaw line and neck till she reached the shell of his ear. Breathing softly in his ear, she could feel the shivers she got from him. Just knowing that she could do that to the stoic noble brought her such joy. "Please, Byakuya, make me yours tonight," she breathed softly, nipping at his ear.

Feeling her breath on his ear drove him crazy. He brought her lips back to his and crashed them together. Kissing her hungrily, he slowly leaned her back on the bed to where he was now over her again. Leaving her swollen, flushed lips, he started trailing down her chest, leaving hot, searing kisses along his way. Taking a pink nub in his mouth, he lavished it with his tongue, swirling it around with his tongue and tugging on it gently. After making sure that he loved it thoroughly, he switched to the other one, giving it the same attention.

Feeling more aroused than she had before, her fingers found their way to his hair, tugging it gently. She was trying to keep quiet, but couldn't, thanks to the sensations that he was giving her on her chest. The moans that came from her seem to spur him on. She absolutely loved it and wanted more. "Bya…kuya…." she moaned out. She felt him smirked against her skin when she wasn't able to form a coherent word.

Knowing what Rukia was trying to say, he went to trailing down her smooth, flat stomach till he reached the top of her hakamas. Looking up into the eyes of his love, he tugged on the sash that held them up. Taking his hand, he slowly slid them down her toned legs. As she was revealed to him, he couldn't take his eyes away from her beauty.

"You are so gorgeous and incredibly sexy, Rukia. I'm so lucky I have you in my life," he said, planting small kisses to her inner thighs. After he completely removed her hakamas, he couldn't help but look at the naked, gorgeous goddess in front of him. "You are so beautiful, Rukia. I cannot tell you enough."

Rukia couldn't help but blush. Turning her head to the side to where he couldn't see her reddening cheeks, she smiled widely. "T-thank you. Please don't stop telling me."

Byakuya couldn't help but smiled her blushing cheeks and nervousness. Placing his hand on her cheek, he turned her to where she could look into his eyes. "Rukia, why are you blushing?" he asked with a smile. "Is it what I said?" When he saw her nod her head slightly, he couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "It's the truth, Rukia. I meant every word of it. You are simply breathtaking." Kissing her inner thighs, he drew a gasp and a low moan from her. "I love you, Rukia and will do anything to be with you."

"I love you too, Byakuya. Please….." she said, feeling him stroking in between her legs. "Don't tease, Byakuya. It's not nice," she playfully moaned.

"Oh, I'm not teasing," he said with a smirk, before he lower his head in between her thigh. Slowly, he licked up her slit; earned a soft, lust moan from Rukia. Loving the sounds that come from her, he took his two fingers and used them to part her folds. Finding a steady rhythm with his tongue, he licked her clit, making sure to stroke her insides. Wanting to drive her crazy, he thrusted his tongue inside slowly. He took a couple of minutes, just thrusting his tongue in and out, wanting to give her a mind blowing orgasm.

When he felt her walls starting to spasm, he knew that she was getting close. Taking his two fingers, he joined them with his tongue, causing her to arch her back, letting out another lustful moan from the angel above him. Wanting to blow her mind, he arched his fingers.

"BYAKUYA!" she moaned out loudly when she felt him slightly rub her bundle of nerves.

Byakuya smiled when he heard her. Knowing that he had found her special spot, he gently started to rub it, as he caught her hard, wet bundle of nerves in his mouth. Sucking it slightly, he started scissoring his fingers that were inside her, making sure that he rubs against her special spot.

Rukia's fingers found their way to his hair, tangling them in the softness. Breathing heavily, she knew that her body was getting close. "Bya…" she tried saying in between pants. Finally, she went over the edge and came hard into his mouth. Byakuya, not wanting to miss a single drop, licked up every bit of her sweet nectar as she rode out her orgasm.

After a few minutes, Rukia come down from the orgasmic high that he had given her. Opening her violet irises, she met with the intense gaze of Byakuya, who was licking his fingers clean of her essence. Just seeing that aroused her all over again. "Byakuya..." she said softly as she opened her arms to him.

Smiling, Byakuya settled into her arms, catching her lips in a passionate kiss as he did. Not breaking the kiss, he slowly slipped off his hakamas, leaving nothing between them. When he felt a small hand enclose around his manhood, he shuddered.

Rukia's eyes grew when she felt his size in her hand. Being nervous like she was, she wondered how he would fit inside her. Breaking the kiss, she looked in is passionate, loving eyes with the nervousness in hers.

Byakuya could see the look in her eyes. Leaning close, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't worry. I promise it will feel good, but you'll feel some pain at first." Settling himself in between her legs, he could feel his manhood rubbing against her wet core. Just feeling that made him shudders. "Are you sure you want this, Rukia?" he asked, kissing her softly.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, to the point their breaths were mingling with each others. "Yes, I more sure than anything."

Byakuya smiled as he lined up his erection with her core. Very slowly, he slid into her wet, warm cavern. Finally hitting her barrier, he looked into her eyes. "This will hurt, but I promise it will go away."

Rukia gently nodded to him. She mentally prepared herself for the pain she was about to feel, but knew in her heart it wouldn't last long. "Please, I want this…" she silently pleaded with him.

Hearing the soft plea come from her lips, he leaned over, taking her lips with his. With one strong, quick thrust, he broke her barrier.

Rukia cried out in pain, knowing it hurt. Ever since she started having her feelings for Byakuya, she wanted this more than anything. As she calmed down, she could feel the pain fade away, being replaced by immeasurable pleasure.

Wanting to give Rukia time to adjust, Byakuya made sure to remain still, even though it was taking every ounce of self control that he had not to move. He didn't want to hurt his princess that lay underneath him. Rukia was so tight and with him being well endowed so he waited on the signal from him. When he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes, he slowly kissed them away.

Finally relaxed, Rukia looked up at him with passion in her eyes. "It's okay, you can move now."

Slowly he began to thrust. His pace was slow and loving at first but it soon started to pick up. He wanted her to enjoy this. Gently, he nuzzled her neck, still keeping his rhythm steady. Nipping at her ear, he whispered to her. "Oh...God, Rukia, you fe...feel so good. I love you so much…"

Hearing that from him warmed her heart. Loving the feeling that she was getting, Rukia started meeting his thrusts. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she brought his face closer to her so he could hear what she had to say. "I love you too, Byakuya." She kissed along his neckline till she reached the tip of his ear. With a slight nip, she whispered in his ear. "Please...Bya…Byakuya, harder," she said into between her deep moans that he was able to release with his deep thrusts.

As soon as those words come from her, his pace and speed picked up. Soon he was pounding into her that her moans and whimpers were just coming out. Wanting her to feel immense pleasure, he took her right leg, placing it on his shoulder. With this new position, Rukia could feel him going deeper into her. "BYAKUYA!" she moaned out loud as he hit her g-spot dead on.

When he felt her walls starting to clamp around his cock, he knew that she was getting close. Wanting it to blow her mind, he snaked his hand into between their bodies, looking for her swollen clit. Upon finding it, he gently started rubbing it; send even more sensations through her body.

Rukia could feel herself getting closer and closer to going over the edge. Biting the inside of her cheek, she tried so hard to wait and cum with Byakuya, but he was having none of that. With just a few more thrusts, hitting her g-spot, she completely lost herself and came hard for a second time.

Feeling Rukia's orgasm and hearing the cries of pleasure were enough for Byakuya. With one final, powerful thrust, he released all he was, spilling his seed into Rukia. Moving her leg off his shoulder, he leaned over and kissed her softly, minding not to crush her with his body weight. After a few passionate kisses, they both opened their eyes, looking into each other's gaze. "Rukia," he whispered softly, moving her sweaty hair off her face. He loved her name. Just saying it made him feel warmth in his heart.

"Byakuya..," she said as she did the same to him. Byakuya gently pulled out of her, much to Rukia's dismay. He lay down next to her and Rukia curled into his side, running her fingers across his bare chest. They lay like that for a few minutes, just reveling in the afterglow of their coupling.

Rukia's mind was going a mile a minute. She loved Byakuya with all her heart and didn't want to lose him. But she knew if the Elders had their way, she would. With that in mind, she hugged him tighter.

When Byakuya felt Rukia hug him tighter, he had an idea what she was thinking about. Looking down, he saw tears silently roll down her cheeks. Letting her out of his arms, he propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at the angel that was with him. "Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Rukia took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Byakuya. I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you." The tears were coming down her cheeks now.

Byakuya saddened when he saw the tears in her eyes. Leaning down, he kissed her tears away. "I love you as well, Rukia. You helped my heart open again and let me love again. More than that, you brought my soul back to life." Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he brought her loving violet eyes up to his. "I promise you, Rukia, I will do everything in my power to make this thing with the Elders go away. I don't want anyone else, when you're the one that I want to be with. You have my heart and soul, Kuchiki Rukia, and I love you deeply. Remember that here," he said as he took her hand in his laying it over her heart, "and everything will work out."

"I hope you are right, Byakuya," she said as he lay back down next to her, grabbing the blankets to cover them. Once he took her in his arms, Rukia laid her head on his chest. Listening to the soft beats of his heart, she knew that the beats were for her. Allowing it to send her to sleep, she smiled. "I love you, Byakuya," she said softly drifting asleep.

Byakuya kissed the top of her head, tightening his embrace. "I love you too, Rukia," he replied, falling asleep, joining his raven princess in a peaceful slumber.

Only if the Elders knew what was in store for them.


End file.
